Back for More
by vampchik
Summary: Spike comes back to find little Nibblet all growed up. Will she still love him or has she moved on? DS story. Is rated R language...for now! laughs evily
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings of Buffy the Vampire or Angel. If I did I wouldn't bother writing this dumb fan-fiction for you people, would I? J/K!

Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction. And i have now realized my grammer sucks. But be kind R&R.

* * *

It had been almost 5 years since he left Sunnydale. The memory of that night still haunted Spike's every thought, so much so that when he started to think about it he couldn't stop until he had purposely tried to eat someone just so he could pass out from the pain of the government chip in his head. He didn't actually believe that any of the old Scoobies were still in Sunnydale but he had to try, he needed closure, mostly from Dawn, their last conversation still sent him reeling every time she had entered his mind which was most of the time, it played in his head like a short film as he looked down at his swirling beer. 

Flashback "Spike? Where are you going?" Spike turned to face a groggy Dawn rubbing at her eyes checking to see if it was really him standing there. His thoughts drifted back a movie she made him watch with her at Christmastime (The Grinch who Stole Christmas) after that thought he decided that he wasn't going to be the Grinch, he wouldn't lie to his little Cindy Lou Who. "Out." he said finally not entirely disregarding his previous decision by only telling a half-truth.  
  
He thought that he had solved his problem but she pressed harder on the topic. "When will you be back?" she asked as she saw the open duffel bag on his bed fulled with his clothes and belongings, but she feared she already knew the answer which sent a tear to her eye.  
  
It had been over a month since Buffy died. Xander and Anya had left soon after to New York where Xander got a promising construction job. Willow and Tara left a week ago to get "married" in Hawaii after they decided life was too short. Dawn got a postcard saying they wouldn't be coming back because Sunnydale had too many painful memories. On the same day as the horrific postcard, Giles got a call from the Watcher's Council reoffering his position, he decided to take it since his Slayer was dead and he wanted to move on. Spike was the only one who she trusted and now he was leaving her.  
  
The single tear had quickly turned into breathless sobs as she contamplated the newest betrayal in her life. "How can you do this to me?" Was all she could manage to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn but I can't stay here. You know I care about you an' all but..." He was cut off when he finally looked at her crying for the first time since the night Buffy died. It was all the same. The same tears, the same painful stare, same hand movements, same everything. He couldn't believe that him leaving would bring such a strong feeling to her sweet, innocent face.  
  
All he could do was stand in awe, jaw dropped slightly. Knowing that he caused such much pain to his Nibblet was almost to much for him. He felt like taking her up in his arms and telling her that he'd stay just for her, but he knew he couldn't. So instead he knelt down next to her  
  
"Dawnie, look at me," She removed her hand from her face enough to see Spike's sorrowed expression, "I'm a vampire. You don't want me to raise you, do you?" As she began to nod her head he stopped her by cupping her chin. "Now, none of that. I'm not the fathering type, you see. I'll just end up teaching you all kinds of bloody awful things, like drinking and smoking and listening to music that isn't sung by 5 acne-ridden boys that touch themselves because no self-respecting bird would even think about screwing them." Dawn gave a weak smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Now you know what you're going to do," he said as he picked her up and placed her in his bed, "You're gonna go back to sleep and first thing tomorrow you're going ring up Watcher-boy and tell him that I said you should go to England with him, ok?" Dawn looked back up at him as he tucked her in.  
  
"Spike, will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Of course, pet, someday." With that ray of hope Dawn flung her arms around Spike's neck to point where he was sure that if he was human it would've kill him. "I love you, Nibblet." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, William." she whispered into his ear. They seperated and stared into each other's now widened eyes. His mind was sent spinning in every direction. Nobody had referred to him as William in over a century. In a fight, this would've enraged him but now, from her lips, it was a word he didn't realize he'd longed to hear. He continued to stare deep into her green eyes. All he saw was her love for him.  
  
He backed away for a moment, closing his eyes, searching for a clear thought. He opened them again to see her looking down at floor trying to conceal her red cheeks. All he could do was blush himself, how could he have been so blind? It wasn't Buffy he loved it was Dawn! But she's barely fifteen, you dirty old man, who do you think you are, that poofter Angelus! His mind seemed to scream at him for showing any simaliarities to Angel. Then he looked at her, her eyes that once found the floor so interesting were now on him.  
  
He couldn't help stare at her beauty, she looked confused by his constantly changing expressions. First shock, then embarressment, then dumbstruck, then disbelieve, then anger, now awe. He practically could hear her mind saying God, this guy has more mood swings then I do And all he could think was I love Dawn, wait, that can't be right  
  
Finally Spike broke the silence with a "Bloody Hell!" through cletched teeth as he quickly sat beside her and swooped her up in a passionate kiss. He could feel her whole body catch on fire when his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands moving up her pajama top all over her skin he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She was now flat on her back and he was over her. As his tongue moved down to her neck she seemed to moan his name. Spike looked up to answer her while continuing to lick her jugular.  
  
"I want you..."  
  
He couldn't beleive his ears. Was it possible for a beautiful creature like her to want a soulless monster like him to take away her innocence? He stopped for a moment and cocked one eyebrow up, then she finished her sentence.  
  
"...to bite me." At this he stopped all together and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What?" Was all he could manage as he sat bolt upright.  
  
"I want you to feed off me." She said as she leaned forword a bit a offered him her neck.  
  
He could hear her heart thumping and smell her powerful blood pumping, a mixture of the Key and a trace Slayer blood from her sister, it was almost too intoxicating. He felt thrist and he wanted to quench it but then other thoughts came rushing into his brain. "I would really love to, pet, but I can't with this chip thing shoved into my head." She moved closer to him.  
  
"It's okay. Once I overheard Riley and Buffy talking about it. As long as you don't intentially want to hurt me it won't go off." Spike's look dramatically changed in an instant.  
  
"Let's get to it then!" he said as Dawn giggled. They began to passionately kiss again. He proceeded with open-mouthed kisses down her neck as she clinged on to the back of his shirt. He looked up again. "Are you sure about this, luv?"  
  
"Spike, just do it!" she said with a hint of annoyance it her voice.  
  
"Ok your wish is my command." He got into his game face and pushed his fangs through her pale flesh. She whimpered a bit but then it turned into a pleasurable moan. When Spike realized the chip didn't go off he drank deeper.  
  
After a few gulps of blood, he stopped, he shook his head back into his human face. He suddenly remembered the promise he made to Dawn the night Buffy died. That he would always protect from harm, and look at what he was doing to her, it was the complete opposite of protecting her.  
  
He got up almost scared of the bite mark which he had made in her. Dawn sat up, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't do this!" He said pacing around the room. "This is insane! You're an innocent little Key and I'm the soddin' big bad!"  
  
Dawn looked hurt. "Don't you love me?" Spike gave her a look that used to give Dru all the time.  
  
"Are you bloody out of your mind?" A phrase that often went along with the look. "Of course, I love you, you stupid bint!" He looked like he was going mad. "It's just you're 15 and I'm..." he paused not wanting to reveal his true age in fear that she might be repulsed. "...not 15."  
  
"Fine be that way, you dumb vampire!" she got off the bed and threw anything she could find at him. He tried to duck but a few things grazed him as he made way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Get out! Get out! Get out!!" In a moment he was out the door and locked out.  
  
"I need my things!" he called out to the window. A second later his black duffel bag was thrown out the window and clattered near his feet. "Thanks..." he said as turned other direction towards his motorcycle. As he secured his bag he added in a whisper, "...you bite-sized bitch." Then he was on his bike and riding like a bat outta hell. End of Flashback  
  
Spike took one final sip of his beer and turned around to hear the announcer say, "Ladies and Gentlemen. The Bronze is proud to present Sunnydale's own "Hell's Angels"!  
  
His eyes widened and he almost choked as saw the lead singer. Dressed in black leather from head to toe except from a blood-red lace camisole. She wore a thick black leather choker around her neck and her chestnut brown hair shimmered under the stage lights. And her eyes were like to green lily pads but with a quiet sharpness that would cut glass. Once she looked up from the stage as the song began he knew that she was his.  
  
His Dawn.


	2. The New Slayer

Chapter 1:  
  
As the played the intro Spike noticed it was a bit melodic but when the guitar kicked he knew Dawn was going to sing an angry song. She sat cross-legged on the stage by a microphone and looked up at the sound of her back up singers.  
  
(When this began)  
I had nothing to say And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
She runs her hands up her arms in a frightened manner  
(I was confused) And I let it all out to find That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
She looks off stage a bit  
(Inside of me) But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Becomes angered  
  
(Nothing to lose) Just stuck/ hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
Grabs the mike and steps a little to the back of the stage  
  
Chorus I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long (Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong  
  
Puts the mike back and sits down again in the same fashion as before  
  
And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
Give a weak smile  
(I was confused) Looking everywhere only to find That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (So what am I) What do I have but negativity 'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
  
Looks around paranoid  
  
(Nothing to lose) Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
She grabs her neck and jumps off the chair and grabs the mike away  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long (Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong  
  
Looks up and the second floor of the Bronze as she walks off the stage  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed I will never be anything till I break away from me Slides down a nearby pole  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
Gets up and back on the stage  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long (Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong  
  
Outstretchs her body looking up  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong Falls into a croutching position  
Somewhere I belong  
  
Lights on the stage dim, appaulding from the audience, then the lights reappeared on a grinning Dawn and announcer  
  
Spike could feel a twinge of guilt in his heart. He knew the song was about him.  
  
"That was Hell's Angels. Everybody let's give them another hand." the announcer said as in presented the band in a Vanna White-like motion. The whole club seemed to shake with applause, whistles, shouts of praise. "However I'm sorry to say that they will leaving us and not coming back for awhile."  
  
"God." scoffed Spike as he thought This guy is as boring as Giles. It hadn't registered what the boring announcer had said until he handed the mike to Dawn.  
  
"And here to explain is the band's lead vocalist Dawn Summers."  
  
"Yep, sorry guys Jim's right. This will be our last performance. We got a record deal and are going to L.A. next week." Dawn looked up at the second floor for moment then back down to the crowd. Spike noticed that it was the second time she had done this. She followed her eyes to see none other than Angel standing there looking down at her, smiling. The only thing that could've shocked and upset him more was if fuckin' Godzilla had walked through the door and ate her alive. Then his eyes narrowed on her. Her words seemed to trail off as his anger rose, his hand cletched around his empty beer mug, it broke, he could feel the shards of glass penitrating his skin but he didn't care. He would rather his whole hand be chopped off then to see his little Nibblet in the arms of his greatest rival. He knew that if he had any chance of winning her back it would have to be done tonight.  
  
It was after 2 in the morning when Dawn decided to leave the Bronze. She said good night to her bandmates and proceeded to walk up the stairs to see Angel. Spike was watching them closely. He watched as he put his arms around her and how his lips slightly caressed her cheek as he made his way to whisper something into her ear. Now, his vampy hearing skills were a bit dulled by the lake of liquor he had drunken since he had saw Dawn looking at the only vampire that ever eclipised him, but he managed to comprehend the words "can't wait...me...you...sweaty...in the hotel" escape from Angel's lips. Dawn smiled and a small giggle then leaned in for another hug. Spike felt enraged but noticed Dawn leave Angel behind, so began to follow her out the door.  
  
As Dawn got her black leather coat and gave Jim the announcer a small hug she felt like someone was watching her. As she made her made her way into the alley the feeling got stronger and she was almost given a heart attack when the pager in her back pocket began to vibrate. Spike, too, got scared when Dawn suddenly jumped up a bit and almost blew his cover. When Dawn looked at her pager she rolled her eyes gave a small groan and said "Damn!" in a half-whisper. In an instant Dawn took off running, Spike almost didn't have enough time to get on his bike and take off after her. In a moment Spike got the jist of where she was going, he turned the corner and took an alternate route so she wouldn't notice him.  
  
When he finally got to his destination, he took a look around, he was near his old crypt, but other questions haunted him. Where was Dawn? Why was she going to the cememtary at night? When did she get that fast? All of a sudden he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around and croutched in the shadows. His eyes widened to see his little Nibblet walking through a graveyard at night with no protection at all. His horror increased when she began to shout, "Come on, Dennis, I know you're here!" When that didn't seem to work Dawn brought out the big guns. "Look at my pretty, bare throat! No turtlenecks tonight! Doesn't it just look delicious! Blood just pumping away!"  
  
Before Spike could blink a scuffy looking vampire appeared behind her. "Hi, Dawnie." he said with a evil grin. She turned around and her eyes lit up. "Finally, I thought I have to tear open a vein to get your attention." Spike knew she was in way over her head and was about to come to her rescue but before he could the vampire lunged at her. Dawn bent down and let him roll over her on to the ground, she straddled him "Denny, when are you gonna learn, I'm not interested in becoming your vamp-snack." Then she pulled at stake out of her coat pocket and plummeted it into his chest. As he exploded in a cloud of dust, she heard a ringing sound coming from the cell phone in her jacket, she answered it. "Hello, oh, hi, yeah I just dusted him. Thanks for the tip. No, problem all in life of a Slayer I guess. See ya in a few. Bye" Spike couldn't beleive his Dawn was the new Slayer. No wonder why she smelt more powerful he needed to make sure she still felt the same as she did all those years ago. He quickly devised and a plan and began to follow her again.  
  
Dawn was halfway to her apartment when she got the feeling someone was following her again, she stopped in the middle of the street. She was almost too scared to turn around, which seemed ridiculous, she had nearly 5 years of being the Hellmouth's Slayer under her belt. She was certain had no fear left in her. And according to the Angel, who knew some international demoss, she was world renouned and feared by all evil beings and has been called the most cold and ruthless Slayer since the Dark Ages.  
  
In a second she knew someone was definately right behind her. A hand appeared on her stomach and she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She could tell it was a male because when he pulled her closer to her she felt something hard on her ass. He pulled the rest of her hair away and licked the scar on side of her neck. This sent a shiver down her spine, her heart began to race as her breath became ragged. Who could make such a emotionally shut-off person like her feel this way? Her silent question was answered the first time he spoke. "'Ello, Nibblet, miss me?"  
  
She gasped as memories of her lonely and darkened past washed over her like waves. As she turned around to see the bleach-blond vampire she had once pined for, she gazed up in his ice-blue eyes, almost inaudibly whispered "Spike.", and fainted to the ground. 


	3. Having Lots of Fun

Dawn awoke the next morning in her bed with the covers on her. The first thing she noticed was that her arms and feet were bare, she cringed as she lifted the big blue comforter a bit to look at her body. "Oh, Thank God" she said when she saw that she was fully-clothed and that just her jacket and boots were removed.  
  
She slowly got up and looked around her room, everything looked the same. Her head hurt. A scenario played in her mind. Maybe, just maybe, she had got hit on the head while at the Bronze and Angel took her home, but the memory of seeing the love of her life for the first time in 5 years was left burned on her brain. Perhaps it was a dream, she thought, perhaps it was her subconsious yelling at her for leaving Sunnydale. She needed answers, but her head still ached so she settled on coffee for now.  
  
Her roommate, Jen, was already up and making lots of noise as she made her breakfast. "Good Morning, Dawn!" she said in a chipper voice.  
  
Jen was a cute blonde with light brown eyes. She was also one of the back up singers to Hell's Angels. The rest of the band thought she was too cheerful for such and dark band but Dawn had known her since she moved to Sunnydale and Jen really was a good singer, plus she was the only one of her old friends who didn't freak when Dawn told her who she was, probably because she was still in denial.  
  
"No, Bad Morning!" she said with a groan trying to be cute.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what happened to you?"  
  
"You mean, you don't know?!" Dawn seemed to be going hysterical.  
  
"Nope, you were already out cold when I came home. Didn't have the heart to wake you." Jen said with a shrug, not understanding Dawn's distress.  
  
"Great!" she said sarcastically, as Jen gave a blank stare.  
  
"But don't think I didn't see the hottie!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"That guy, black leather, pale skin, icey eyes, but oh my gosh, a bit too much peroxide, don'tcha think?."  
  
"What!" she said in disbelieve.  
  
"His hair, and the black nail polish, so over!"  
  
"No, Jen, how did he get in here?" said Dawn looking urgent.  
  
"How do you think, though the front door, stupid."  
  
"But if you weren't home..."  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was about to unlock the door when he came up the stairs..."  
  
"And you invited him in?!"  
  
"Yea, of course, what was I gonna do just leave a guy holding my best friend unconsious in the hallway!"  
  
"So, he is back." Dawn said in a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dawn seemed to awake from a trance "Nothing." she said shaking her head. She walked across the bright living room to her bedroom and in a second she was fully dress in a pair of jeans, a slightly oversized "Sex Pistols" t-shirt tied at the end with a hair clip, and her favorite ass-kickin' boots. She walked over to the weapons chest and slipped a stake into her back pocket. Jen looked confused.  
  
"Where are you going, vamps don't come out at 8:30 in the morning."  
  
"No...", she flipped her hair to one side, slightly grazing her 5 year old bite mark, "...but I'm about to make a house call." she said as she stode out the door.  
  
As she was walking the streets of Sunnydale a memory came upon her. She remembered her sister dying, remembered everyone leaving her, then she remembered Spike and that enraged her to a point with no end.  
  
Flashback Dawn was on Spike's bed crying as she heard his motorcycle speed away into the darkness. She could still smell him on the sheets. Sobbing, she fell alseep.  
  
The sun seemed to hurt her eyes as she woke up. She looked at the clock, 7:45. Giles had to be up by now. She picked up the phone, dialed the number, the voice mail came on.  
  
Hello, this is Giles. I'm not available at the moment so please leave your name and number and I will try to respond as soon as possibe. Thank you She hung up the phone, something didn't feel right. She picked up the first outfit she could find and made her way to Giles' house. When she arrived she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. All of a sudden she remembered where Giles' spare key was. She opened the door, everything was in its place.  
  
She walked over to the phone, there was a note. It said "Dawn" on the envelope, so she opened it up.  
Dearest Dawn, I'm so sorry, there is no excuse for this note except the fact that I've always hated long messy good-byes, so I thought it best if I'd leave quietly. I trust that Spike will take good care of you.  
Love, Giles  
  
Dawn could feel the tears swell in her eyes. She pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down it. She was all alone. She wept till after dark. Later on that night, Dawn heard the door open and shut, something inside told her that it was evil in a supernatural sense, but instead of freezing where she was and hoping someone would come to her rescue, she quietly moved towards the weapons chest and pulled out a stake. She slowly rose to her feet. "Ahem." she said. "Would you mind not breaking and entering." The man turned around, it was a vamp, he growled at her and lunged. Dawn kicked him in the face and dropped him to the ground. She felt this feeling of well-being sweep over her like she was finally right where she was supposed to be, in battle. She dusted him, doing exactly what she was meant to, slaying.  
End of Flashback  
  
The rest of the thoughts that came into her mind walking to the cementary were about, slaying other demons, training by herself, contacting Angel, starting a band as a creative outlet but mostly importantly, her lack of emotion outside of music. This brought her attention to Spike and she suddenly realized she was approaching his crypt. She stopped, took a deep breath, and marched on.  
  
Spike was in his sitting down, thinking about a time when Dawn didn't cloud his mind, though he bought a lot of it the night before he didn't need alchoal to make him feel drunk. He had love. He decided that if he had any chance of winning his Nibblet he had to think about her not as the little girl who had admired him but as a Slayer, his enemy. Just then he heard a raging heartbeat coming to his direction, he knew it was Dawn.  
  
Dawn kicked open the door. Spike just looked at her and said, "Slayer, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Shut up, you bastard!" she said in an almost primal voice. This shocked Spike a little to hear his sweet little Nibblet say such things but then he remembered his plan. Dawn's mind seemed to be playing ping-pong for control over her. He's just a soulless vampire you've staked a million of them. Yeah, but how many loved you, you stupid bitch! Just jump in his arms say you love him and beg for forgivness! No, that would giving in you can't show weakness like that, your his enemy! Show him who's the real big bad! She decided who won.  
  
She walked over to him, boot heels clicking with every step. Spike smirked at Dawn knowing that she would be putty in his hands in a moment.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, what a naughty little girl." He stroked her hair and tucked it behind her ear, caressing her scar. She winced as if in pain. He licked her neck then moved up nibbling at her earlobe.  
  
"Please don't" she said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Oh, no, why not." His fingers moving up and down her arms slightly rubbing her shoulders. He could feel her heart racing, blood pumping, it made him hungry and in a few seconds she would be begging him to take another bite. She grabbed his shoulders, as she let out a quiet whimper.  
  
All of a sudden, she pushed him to the wall, plunging the stake into the right side of his chest. He screamed in pain. "Because I'm not a little girl anymore." Looking him right in the eye, she pulled and then turned around  
  
Spike's depostion changed drastically he knew that because they had feelings for each other but were afraid to admit to them, they would always cancel each other out which made silly games pointless. He knew Dawn knew aswell by the realizing look about her. Then, Spike realized the stake was still in his chest. He pulled it out with a groan.  
  
She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Okay can we not do this."  
  
Spike sat down and picked up his bottle of Tequila. "Couldn't agree with you more, pet." he said holding his chest where the stake had been.  
  
"Stop it with the nicknames alright. I'm not your Nibblet, or luv, or pet, or anything like that. I'm a grown fucking woman." she said mockingly.  
  
"Done a lot of fucking, have we?" Spike smiled looking back at Dawn.  
  
She groaned with another eye roll. "Not that its any of your business. But..." Her voice changed to a excited tone as she started to sound a bit like her old self. "...,yes! Lots and lots of fucking, oodles of fucking with many different greatly-endowed guys. Every night since you left, in fact. Oh, and the oral pleasure, so pleasing! Yep, one big orgasmathon" Dawn knew she was rambling but she was hoping Spike was buying it. The truth was she was still a virgin, since her big emotional shut down she was unable to feel a thing for anybody.  
  
Spike looked hurt. But then snapped back with "Oh, good for you. Yep, me too, lots of fucking, all blondes, of course." Hoping to make her feel jealous by comparing her to her sister. She did. But her twinge of jealousy was short-lived when Spike winced again from the pain of his wound. Dawn looked concerned.  
  
"Is that still hurting you?"  
  
"A bit." Spike said as he winced again.  
  
"Here let me take a look at it."  
  
"No thats quite alright. It'll heal."  
  
"Just let me see it" she said trying to move his arms away from his chest.  
  
"No! No!" he started to giggle.  
  
"Ah ha! You're ticklish." she said proudly. Then she straddled him and started tickling him avoiding the wound in his chest.  
  
"No! Please don't! NO!!!" Spike couldn't stop laughing. He tried to push her away but her Slayer strength was too strong for a weak ticklish-all-over Spike.  
  
"Say my name, bitch!" she yelled as she tickled faster. "Say it!" She started to tickle even faster.  
  
"Dawn! Dawn! DAWN!" Suddenly, hearing exactly what she wanted to hear, she stopped. Then they took a look at themselves. Dawn hands were behind his back in a hugging position, Spike hands however were pressing against her breasts, but the most awkward thing about their position was where Dawn was sitting and what was under her. She immediately got off of him and moved to a nearby chair. An silence swept over the both of them after ticklefest, so they decided to make small talk.  
"So you like the Sex Pistols." Spike said pointing to her t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, love 'em, thanks to you." she smiled  
  
"Nice to know I've past on a legacy." he smiled, too.  
  
"You met my roommate?"  
  
"What, oh, yeah, Jen, right? Nice bird."  
  
"She's a blonde, ya know? Any fucking thoughts I should know about?" Dawn giggled.  
  
"No, a bit too perky for my taste. Already had a bad experience with one. 'Member Harmony?"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding! I don't which was worse vampire Harmony or human Harmony." They gave a hearty laugh then it trailed off back into the silence.  
  
Then Dawn's face turned grim. "What time is it?"  
  
"'Bout quarter after, I guess, why?"  
  
"Aww, shit! I'm late for work!" she said as she got up and moved towards the door.  
  
Spike looked surprised "Slayers work?"  
  
"Yeah we can't be all bums like Buffy." Dawn said with a smile. "Some of us got bills to pay!" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Well bye."  
  
"Wait will I see you again?" Spike looked up at her with a hopeful. That reminded Dawn of the way she looked when he left. Her anger swelled then softened. As long as they didn't get to close she was fine but she wanted to get close enough to tell him how she felt without flying off the handle because the truth was he was the only man she had ever loved and she didn't want to hurt him or kill him, or maim him, or forget about him but she didn't want to jump in bed with him either. Damn, she was confused. So she shrugged "Sure"  
  
She was about to leave when a thought popped into her head. "Oh and Spike, speaking of Harmony, if you try to get some she-vamp to kill for you and feed you I'll stake you so fast you won't even know what happened till you're dust. Okay!"  
  
"Alright, Slayer, deal." Spike smiled as Dawn waked out of his crypt.

* * *

Author's Note: That little tribute to American Pie for my friend Chi. So one last time before she beats me up "This one time, at band camp!" 


	4. Drinking Games

Sitting at her desk, sorting through her boss's mail, the thought of Spike crossed Dawn's mind once again. The way he looked, the way he talked, the way he smelt. Everything about him was everything she ever wanted. Her thoughts were then interuppted by the sound of the phone ringing. 

"Hello, Miller & Associates, how may I direct your call?"

"Dawn? It's Jim from the Bronze."

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea if Hell's Angels did another set as a finale, you know?"

"I think that would be fine but let me just check with the band, okay. Listen I can't really talk right now, my boss is coming." She quickly hung up the phone. She looked at her watch. Her boss walked up to her.

"Mr. Miller," she said in a passive voice, "It's almost seven may I leave, sir." she stood up giving him his mail. He looked at her up and down examining her short skirt and low-cut blouse as if he had x-ray vision.

"Sure, but don't be late again. 9 o'clock means 9 o'clock, Dawnie." he said, his eyes still hopping from her legs to her chest. She hated that name, so she thought of something that would make her boss leave immediately.

"I won't be late again, I promise, and be sure to say hello to Mrs. Miller for me, would you?" she said innocently.

"Sure..umm..bye." he said breaking away from his trance and moving out the door.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't like working 10-hour-days for Mr. Sleaze-bucket but the pay was good and he didn't care too much about her receptionist experience, which there was none. All he could care about was how well she looked in a mini-skirt, which she looked damn fine in.

She grabbed a stake and a vile of holy water from her bottom desk drawer and placed them in her jacket as she made her way to her other, surprisingly much less strenuous job.

To Dawn, walking through the cementary was like walking through the grocery store. A usual monotanous thing but a tiny bit exciting when you find something you want. However, in this case, she wanted to slay, and badly. She needed to work off some extra sexual tension since the meeting with Spike earlier that morning. So it was understandable when she picked a strange fight with the first vampire she saw.

The vampire was busy sucking some girl dry when Dawn threw the vile of holy water on his back, when she could've easily dusted him quickly where he stood. His skin sizzled and hissed as the holy water penatrated through his clothing. He turned around and lunged at Dawn. She kicked him in the head knocking him down. "So tell me something." She said looking at the frightened girl. She was younger than Dawn, about 14 or 15. She had dark brown hair and was gasping for breath while looking amazed at Dawn as she effortlessly was beating the vampire to bloody pulp.

"Why, when it comes to innocent, virginal girl, vampires start to act weird? I mean, I told him I loved him, he told me he loved me, I offered up my blood, he drinks some, we were about to fuck, then gets all moral on me and leaves town." The vampire jumped on her back and she flipped him over and kicked him in the stomach. At this point the girl half afraid of the vampire and half afraid of Dawn's psycho babble. "Now after 5 years he comes back..." The vamp charged at her and she hit him in the face with her forearm. He fell and she staked him in the heart, he exploded in a cloud of dust. She walked over to the girl. "...and boom..." She said punching her fist against her hand, making the girl wince slightly. "...expects all to be forgiven, I mean, holy shit! What do you think? Am I being too unreasonable?" Then she heard footsteps coming towards her so she turned around. It was Spike.

"Hello, Nibb..I mean..Dawn. Fine night for slaying, eh?" Because Dawn was now distracted the young girl took it upon herself to run like hell in the other direction. Dawn didn't seem to care.

"Hi, Spike." she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" emphasizing the word "you", this made her sound like a evil cheerleader.

"Just wanted to know..uhh..if you..umm..wanted to go...for a walk..ya know..with me, I mean." Dawn looked at him strangly he seemed nervous, almost like a school boy asking out a girl for the first time. This made her chuckle quietly to herself. He was well over a century in age and he rarely had first times anymore (although the first time he'd used a cell phone was pretty damn funny) and asking out a girl, certainly wasn't one of them or maybe it was the first time he ever "asked" out a girl, she thought, his unlife was probably filled with grabbing his victims and fucking them till they bled, but asking a girl first, before fucking till they bleed, that was totally different. This made her laugh a little louder. Spike reacted like she had just staked him in his chest, this time not missing his heart. She was laughing at him, he thought, that bitch!

"Fine, walk home alone then, see if I care. I hope something big and hairy jumps out and knocks off your head with one blow!" Spike yelled defensively. "I just asked you for a walk, not marriage. Have fun, Slayer, you stupid..." Spike was cut off by Dawn's raging laughter. "You know what..!" Dawn continued to laugh at Spike's display, at this point she wouldn't be surprised if he had sticked out his tongue at her. "Bye, Dawn" he said as he turned around.

"No, wait, Spike. I'm sorry. " she said surprised how badly he handled rejection.

"So you wanna take that walk?" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I can't, I have to meet a friend at the Bronze." Spike's face started to look defensive again when Dawn reassured him. "But you're welcome to come."

"Alright then." his face lit up, Dawn giggled a bit as they started to walk side by side. Dawn sensible side was screaming out at her. Why are you so dumb?! He's a vampire you're a Slayer and as soon at you let your guard down he'll kill you! Then her carefree side joined the conversation. He still has the chip and hewouldn't hurt her, he loves her. Plus you just proved my point. She's a Slayer she can take care of herself. Dawn decided to ignore them both completely, she was having too much fun laughing and talking with Spike over just about every light topic she could think of carefully avoiding any talk about his last night in Sunnydale or any dreary event after. She just wasn't ready to have that conversation with him yet.

When they arrived at the Bronze Dawn got suddenly very worried when she remembered who she was supposed to be meeting. Oh shit, she thought, this is gonna be pleasant. As they walked in Spike noticed she seemed to be scanning the crowd a bit more throughly than if you were just looking for someone. They sat down at a secluded table in the back, the waitress came over to them. "What can I get you?"

"A beer." said Spike

"Two, please and a shot of Jack Daniels." she called out as the waitress walked away. Spike looked shocked when Dawn noticed this she simply let out a "What?"

"You shouldn't be drinking, you're not old enough."

Dawn looked at him innocently, "What are you going to do about it, tell my mommy?" she said biting her lip a little. Then she smirked at him and called out to the waitress. "Make it a double."

Spike smirked back at her, "Two doubles."

The drinking contest progressed then ended with the score Spike 50 shots and Dawn 50 1/2. Spike had let her win to stop the game before she had drunken herself into a coma. Spike who had been drinking for long long time and could hold his liquor very well seemed unchanged by the large amounts of a variety of spirits, Dawn, however, was not that stable. Her eyes were bloodshot, her voice was slurred, and she looked like hell. He knew then it had to be love because to him she still looked like a goddess. Then she suddenly started to cry, Spike tried to comfort her but he didn't know what to say. He put his strong arms around her squeezing her some.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I've lied to you."

"What about, luv." he said ignoring her rule as he brushed the hair away from her face.

"I told you I've fucked a lot since you left."

"And you haven't." said Spike with an all-knowingly look on his face.

"Nuh, uh." she said shaking her head. "Not even once, I'm still a..."

Spike jaw dropped to the ground. "...virgin." he gulped. She nodded her head.He knew she loved him but to a point where she couldn't think of another man just was too much for him. She gently put his arm around her waist and kissed her forcefully. Her eyes widened at the surprise kiss, and also at the erection being pressed against her hip. Once she got accostumed to his lips on hers she closed her eyes. In an instant her eyes shot open, then she pulled away and started to weep in her half-empty shot glass. Spike was a little shocked but then he put his arms around her again thinking, How could you be such a ponce, kissing her right after she told you she was a virgin, now she'll think you only want to get in her pants. Though, that would be excellent, you hadn't had a virgin in a long time. What! Stop thinking with your cock and comfort her And with that scolding he switched back into sensitive-man mode.

"Shh, Nibblet, Shh. It'll be okay." Being careful not to touch in any way that would set his nether regions on fire.

"No, it won't." she said looking up at him. "How can I still love you. You left me, all alone."

Spike felt like he died again. First at the fact that she just admitted she still loved him, at this he went to heaven. Then, at the fact that she had been alone because of him, this sent him to hell. "What?" he said choking on his beer.

"You left me , with nobody. Xander and Anya moved to New York, Willow and Tara got married, and Giles..." she trailed off too drunk to finish her sentence.

"Giles what?" he said looking curious.

"He left, too."

Spike's mind was racing. Why would he still leave if he knew she'd alone "When?"

"The night you left? He didn't know. I was all alone until he came..." After he long string of sentences was passed out on the bar.

"Who?" Spike said urgently trying desprately to wake her.

"Me." said a voice from behind.

Spike turned around. He was a tall man around 6'1. He was broad and had short, dark brown hair gelled to stick straight up. Instantly Spike who he was and grimaced at the sight of him, he turned back around to face to bar. "Angelus." he whispered sarcastically as he gulped his last drop of liquor.


	5. When Spike meets Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, I just own this fan-fic so kiss my butt, Joss. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimers on my last 3 chapters. So copy, paste, copy, paste, copy, paste, and add "I do not own the Linkin Park song 'Somewhere I Belong'" on the Chapter 1 disclaimer. Happy now, Kimmy?**

**A/N: A lot of people have been saying that this story doesn't deserved a R rating well it kinda does with all the cursing, but I promise that I will try my best to live up to your rated R standards in future chapters. Thank you for your support. Now please R&R!!!**

**

* * *

Last Chapter**

**"Who?" Spike said urgently trying desprately to wake her. **

**"Me." said a voice from behind.**

**Spike turned around. He was a tall man around 6'1. He was broad and had short, dark brown hair gelled to stick straight up. Instantly Spike who he was and grimaced at the sight of him, he turned back around to face to bar. "Angelus." he whispered sarcastically as he gulped his last drop of liquor.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**"It's Angel, jackass. What the hell are you doing here?" his eyes widened as they drifted to the unconsious girl still holding the shot glass,"With Dawn?" Then he gave the back of Spike's head a glaring look, knowing quite well what he was doing with her.Or to her, more likely. **

**"It's none of your bloody business, is it?" turning around to see Angel looking like he was silenting wishing he had heat vision so he could set Spike ablaze. **

**"Making my daughter drunk isn't my business?" he questioned as Spike choked a bit. **

**"Your what?" Spike said slightly scoffing.**

**"Oh, haven't you heard, about 2 years after you left her abandoned, she called me for some help with a demon, and when I found out about her situation, I adopted her." he said calmly as he sat down next to Dawn almost ignoring the fact that she passed out. He figured if she was asleep she couldn't get into any trouble.**

**"Is that so? Then why don't you live with her and that ditz, Jen, like a good daddy would?" grimacing at the memory of Drusilla calling Angelus 'Daddy' he always hated it and now thinking that Dawn might be calling him that, too, made him shudder. **

**"Because, I told her that she should have her own life." Hoping that Spike was still too mad and confused to realize what he had said, but he wasn't. He heard loud and clear and a devilish grin swept across his face. **

**"Well if she has her own life then she can go out with whoever she wants and tonight she wanted the Big Bad, so bugger off Daddy dearest." Now it was obvious that Spike was just saying things to make Angel angry, and it seemed to be working. Then a thought popped into his mind, if he was her Dad then what was with all the pillow talk the night before. His eyes widened as he remember the words to his Nibblet. '"Can't wait...me...you...sweaty...in the hotel"'**

**"Oh, Christ..." he yelled loudly unaware that the words had escaped his mouth. He turned and gapped at Angel. "'Daddy' is a metaphor for something dirty, just like with Dru. You sick pervert." Angel just stared blankly.**

**"What are you talking about? What about Dru?" **

**Spike jumped up from his chair."You go all righteous on everyone because your so full of soul, full of shit is more like it. But listen here, I get your twisted game and just because you signed some fuckin' piece of paper it doesn't make her yours, she was my Nibblet before she was your anything, got it, if it wasn't for those fake memories you wouldn't even know her at all, an' I'll be undamned before I let you and her get all sweaty in any hotel." And with that her grabbed Dawn by the waist and threw her over his shoudler. **

**Angel was shocked formostly because he had almost no idea what Spike was talking about and, also, because Spike thought he could walk out with Dawn on his shoulders and Angel would just let him. **

**"Spike where do you think you're going with her." Angel demanded almost jogging towards him.**

**"Back to her apartment, girlie needs to sleep it off." **

**"How do you plan to get _in_ her apartment?"**

**"She invited me." Another half-truth from Spike. **

**"I'm coming with you." **

**"No need, I know how to take care of her, poof."**

**"That explains why you left her, alone, homeless and, hungry at 15, oh yeah, you really know how to take care of her." At this Spike shut his mouth and continued to walk on allowing Angel to follow him without another word.**

**When they arrived at Dawn's apartment Spike was surprised when Angel pulled out a key after he realized that Jen wasn't home. In the same position Spike would have kicked open the door. He let out a "Poofter" has he walked past Angel. **

**Dawn let out a slight whimper as Spike laid her gently on the couch. All he could do was smile, for such a powerful being she was still so innocent and young. From behind him he heard a soft scoff coming from Angel. **

**"Something you wanna share with the rest of the class, eh?" **

**"It's nothing just..." Angel sat down near the kitchen,"...you actually beleive you love her, not to mention that you think she loves you." **

**"Hey, I do love her and she told me she loves me." he said getting up from he kneeling position near Dawn and walking towards Angel. **

**"Was that before or after you got her drunk out of her mind?" he said pointing to the still unconisious Dawn. **

**"Before. Way before. Years before!"**

**"Take a look around you, Spike. Things have changed. Dawn's a 20-year-old woman and a Slayer. Not some teenage-girl who has a little crush on you and whether you like it, or not, Dawn is going back to L.A. with me. She's finally gonna have the family she deserves." **

**Spike was shocked, but he knew Angel was right. Things have changed, although he was knew that Dawn still felt something for him. He needed to find out for sure. **

**Since Dawn was still asleep and he didn't want to be there Angel around he decided tomorrow was another day, or night so to speak. "Fine, tell the bit g'night for me." **

**Angel would do no such thing. He knew Spike all too well, he wasn't gonna take defeat that easily, he would be back. Angel decided to make a phone call.**

**"Hello, Willow, it's Angel. I need a favor." **

**

* * *

A/N: I would write more , but I can't stand to pass up a good cliffhanger. Don't kill me!**


	6. Breathless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, Joss Whedon does. Lucky Bastard! I want to own Spike!**

**A/N: R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!Had Enough? Just do it!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dawn awoke on the bed the next morning, the sun pierced her eyes. She looked over at her alarm clock, 10:30. She panicked a little, then calmed down, it was Sunday. No work of any sort. Vampires don't really like days that begin with the word "Sun." and apparently neither did Mr. Miller.**

**She was sore all over and she knew what she was feeling. Her very first hangover. Lucky her. She painfullly got up and moved into the living room. The windows had black-out curtains on them. After her eyes fixed themselves they noticed a dark figure lying on the couch. She walked towards him, smirking, and slowly put her mouth to his ear. "Wake up!" she chirped loudly.**

**He jumped off the couch knocking Dawn on the floor. In a instant he was on top of her, his hands holding her down by her hair. He flashed his vamp face and growled at her. She wimpered a bit then continued to smirk at him. After he shook off his vamp face he smiled at her. "Morning, Dawn." **

**"Hi, Angel. Comfortable?" she wiggled her body to let him know exactly what was pushing down on her. **

**"Right.Sorry." Angel said as he jumped off her. She looked up at him resting on her forearms.**

**She gave him a pout, "Why are you apoligizing? I just asked if you were comfortable there. I didn't want you off, it felt _really _good." She licked her lips."Yum. Salty goodness." He responded by looking confused and a little scared.**

**"Just kidding! Have a sense of humor in the morning, will ya!" She got up and looked around, she turned on the kitchen light and stood near Angel. He still looked confused and it was taking all his brain power to tell his southern parts that she _was_ only kidding. **

**"Yeah. I got that." he said lying through his teeth still trying to control himself. Then, to Angel, she did the worst possible thing imaginable. She sat on his lap. She always did, this shouldn't have surprised him but today, it did. **

**Dawn noticed he looked uncomfortable, now she didn't know why but she began to wriggle around on his lap, and there, she felt it...a bulge. She could feel herself turning red so she quickly got up and started to make breakfast, carefully avoiding eye contact, pretending that last moment didn't happen. The moment where she had to push down a little to get her bearings before jumping off. **

**How could you be thinking these thoughts about Angel? Your adopted father, gross! Although, you are 19 going on 20, Buffy was way younger than you when she started dating him. It could happen. Then she thought what could happen and the conquences because of it. Dawn smiled, thinking how she felt when found out Angel went evil. Even though she was only 11 she remembered thinking what a compliment to Buffy, it was. She, also, remembered Friday night and the joy she got out of an inside joke between her and Angel about how getting sweaty at a hotel sounds naughty but in reality it only meant they would training at the Hyperion.**

**That's probably why she liked Angel so much he didn't treat like some human-esque creature because she was the Key or the Slayer, or like a too-mature woman with many responsabilities, or a like a little defenseless girl who needs to be protected. He just treated her, like...her. Dawn, an indiviual, seperated from all stereotypes. He treated her just like... "Spike!" she yelled aloud. Angel glanced at her with a puzzled look. **

**"I remember Spike! From last night! What happened!? Did you..? Did I..? Did he..? When? Where? How? You!" Her disbeleive of Angel was interuppted by Jen walking out of her bedroom, clutching her head and stomach, but still with a smile, even just a weak one. Geez, is this girl _ever_ not cheerful? **

**"What's with all the random yelling? Can't a girl get some sleep?" Her smile became brighter. To Dawn, Jen reminded her of Buffy, with the hair and despostion and the fact that most vampires were attacted to her, which meant that Jen got her trusting-self into a hell of a lot of trouble with demons and just your regular average Joe. Luckily, Dawn the Vamp Slayer was always there to bust her out. Angel was too busy staring at Jen and her painful cheery-ness to notice Dawn and her accusatory expression.**

**"What did you do to him?"**

**"Nothing." said Angel looking guilty. "I just...told him things were different now." He thought she might blow up at him, but she didn't. She just shrugged, sighed, and smiled.**

**"Thank you." she said quietly and turned herself back to her breakfast. Angel, then, took advantage of Dawn's patience.**

**"You know, he got the crazy idea that you and I were sleeping together." he laughed a bit at Spike's ignorance, then Jen presented herself in the conversation.**

**"You, two?" Jen and Angel began to laugh louder. "Gross! You're like, ancient!" Angel's face turned grim along with Dawn's, feeling embarrassed about what happened just minutes ago. "What did you say?" questioned Jen ignoring Dawn and Angel's guilt-ridden looks.**

**"I didn't say anything." Angel smiled again and turned to Dawn.**

**"YOU LET HIM THINK THAT YOU AND I...!!!!!" yelled Dawn dropping her breakfast of eggs at her feet. **

**"Yeah. And?"**

**"Great." she stated sarcastically, "Crypts don't have phones do they?" Jen shook her head, cluelessly. "Shit, well I guess I got damage control duty. Damn. I thought today was gonna be easy." **

**"You're not going there, are you? To see _him_?" snapped Angel.**

**"No. I-I don't think so. I-I don't know. M-Maybe." Dawn looked confused. "It's ju.." Dawn was interuppted at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Dawn walked to the door and opened it, wondering who would be there considering all of her human friends often slept well after noon.**

**At the door was a girl dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a dark green peasant top. She was holding a bright pink tote-bag that clashed with everything she wore. She had brown eyes and rich red hair, a smile sweeped across her face. "Hi, Dawnie."**

**"Willow?!" **

**"Yeah, miss me?" Angel and Jen moved towards the door to greet her.**

**"What are you doing here?" trying to sound polite but was scared to death and was standing frozen.**

**"No reason." she lied glancing at Angel for a second. "Just wanted to see you."**

**Dawn seemed frightened by Willow warmth when she hugged her. This was a woman who left her without sympathy just 5 years ago, she thought, this woman took a hand in making her life absoleutly miserable. Dawn gritted her teeth and showed a weak smile, knowing she had a motive, but she didn't know what.**

**"Where's Tara." chirped Angel as Willow walked in.**

**"She wanted to come, too. But we needed someone to run the shop." she turned to Dawn. "We own a souvenier shop in Maui." she smiled proudly and moved to the couch. She put down the tote-bag, took out a disposable camera and snapped a picture of the shabby looking three-some. **

**"Damn, Will. Warn a girl." Dawn said blinking trying to get the multi-colored dots out of her eyes from the flash.**

**"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Genuine photo opprotunity, ya know?" Then she turned to Jen. "Hi, I'm Willow."**

**"Jen. Love to stay but I gotta go to the...uhh...fish market, yeah, the fish market. Bye." She ran into her bedroom.**

**"A wee bit jumpy, huh?" said Willow. Dawn nodded her head. In a moment Jen was fully dressed and out the door without a word of good-byes.**

**"Listen I gotta go, too." said Dawn uncomfortably. It wasn't that she didn't like her it was just too weird, too fast. She started to walk towards her bedroom then stopped and proceeded to the door after she realized she was in the clothes she wore the night before. **

**The two conspritors were alone in the apartment, at last. They stood in a awkward silence for about ten minutes but it had seemed like an eternity. Finally Angel spoke up.**

**"So...when do you want to do _it_?"**

**"Now's fine." she said picking up her gaudy bag. She looked around. "Where do you wanna do it? It needs to be dark with lots of space to get me in the mood."**

**He looked around aswell. "How about right here?" She nodded her head and sat down on the floor, taking out a variety of candles from her bag, while Angel turned off the kitchen light. **

**Dawn didn't know where to go but she had to leave her apartment seeing Willow was just too strange and foreign to her. Speaking of strange foreigners, she thought, maybe it was time to pay Spike another visit. She turned her heels and walked directly towards the cementary. **

**She loved the cementary in the daylight it was crisp and clean and best of all, no vamps. Except one, but he was sleeping soundly on his bed when Dawn climbed down the ladder into his bedroom. She gave a look around. It was well-decorated for a big hole in the ground and his bed, it was huge and luxarious. A bed she had often wished she could be in, in the past. She thought of just slipping under his arm and crawling beside him like a small lap dog. But, no, she wasn't his bitch. **

**Dawn pounced on him making a small primal sound. In a moment he was awake and straddled by Dawn. She laughed playfully at his shock. **

**"Bloody Hell!!" Spike screamed. "You don't wake the undead like that, I could have killed you!"**

**Dawn was saddened by Spike seriousness. She thought for sure he would be trilled to see her. Oh well, she thought, she might've been a virgin but she still knew how to make a grown man cry. **

**She moved her body forward a bit, running her fingers through his hair. "No, you couldn't have." She playing with a curl at the back of his head, indicating the chip. **

**She leaned down further pressing her lips to his neck. He began to purr loudly as she proceeded to let her tongue dance along his jawline to his earlobe, where she began to nibble lightly. He moaned as she twisted her hips against his, creating friction. In delight, Dawn began to nibble harder making his erection harder. Her only reaction to realizing that there was only a thin sheet and a pair of flimsy underwear holding them back from making love right there, was to bite down hard on his earlobe, drawing blood, making them both come with a scream. **

**It was unlike anything neither of them had ever felt before. Dawn rolled over besides Spike, breathing heavy, shallow breaths. Spike too was breathing ragged, even though he didn't really need to breathe at all. **

**"Wow." said Spike. "Are you _sure_ your still a virgin?" looking at her quizzically. Dawn nodded her head unable to come up with a witty retort or any words for that matter. "Listen, considering we're both here and revved up. What do you say we just...?" he trailed off embarrassed to say the words. **

**Dawns eyes widened. "Fuck?" **


	7. Club Andre

**Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, Joss Whedon does. But I do own James Marsters...only, he just doesn't know it yet. **

**A/N: Certain friends of mine (fake cough; Tammi, fake cough; Krystal) think I should die because I wrote this chapter and not the more lemony version I was planning on. Well, anyway, I hope everyone doesn't act like them. Please don't kill me! Also, there is a little angst somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**

**Last Chapter **

**It was unlike anything neither of them had ever felt before. Dawn rolled over besides Spike, breathing heavy, shallow breaths. Spike too was breathing ragged, even though he didn't really need to breathe at all. **

**"Wow." said Spike. "Are you _sure_ your still a virgin?" looking at her quizzically. Dawn nodded her head unable to come up with a witty retort or any words for that matter. "Listen, considering we're both here and revved up. What do you say we just...?" he trailed off embarrassed to say the words. **

**Dawns eyes widened. "Fuck?"

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Spike gave her a surprised glance, obviously, he still wasn't used to her saying that word. Dawn couldn't beleive she had just said that the way she did either, but that's what she meant in the most uncensored of forms.**

**"I-I don't know." She said quickly to follow her question. Now unsure that he felt he had to ask her first. She remembered him telling her that back in his William the Bloody days he just did want he wanted. No questions asked. She thought about that for awhile leaving Spike in agonizing suspense. **

**The truth was she didn't really know what to say. She did want to, oh god, did she want to, but she knew something just wasn't right. How do you tell a man you want to sleep with, no? Then Dawn noticed that Spike was almost drooling awaiting her answer. **

**"Not yet." She said in a small voice. Spike was shocked and he stupidly said the first thing that came to him. **

**"Why, the bloody hell, not?" He sat up to look down at her. **

**Dawn felt a sweep of guilt come over her, followed by anger for feeling guilty. She was right, he was a bastard! She got up off the bed and smoothed her wrinkled skirt out. **

**You stupid git, Spike thought to himself. "Look, luv, I'm sorry I rushed you." **

**"What did I tell you about all those fucking nicknames?" she said coldly. **

**"I guess those teenage mood swings haven't completely disappeared yet." Spike mumbled to himself but Dawn heard it anyway. She walked over to him and fiercely kicked him in the head. He fell unconsious.**

**"Hmm, that'll teach ya." she stated as she flipped her hair, climbed the ladder and left his crypt. **

**When she arrived at her apartment she heard massive clattering and the door was locked which was weird because she didn't remember locking it. She knocked on the door many times before it opened showing a disheveled Angel and behind him an even more disheveled Willow. **

**"What have you guys been up to?" she questioned scanning their facial expressions ready for the smallest hint of a lie.**

**"Stuff." said Willow blankly.**

**"What kind of stuff?" begged Dawn.**

**"Where did you go?" Asked Angel changing the subject noticing how equally disheveled Dawn looked. **

**"Nowhere." she yelled out as she left the living room to her bedroom. **

**"Damn it, we didn't finish." said Angel checking to make sure Dawn wasn'tanywhere near him.**

**"It's okay, you did good, though." Willow said gently reassuring Angel. **

**"Thanks, Will?" he smiled unsure what she meant. **

**Spike awoke hours later with a spilting headache the kind he thought only the chip could give. **

**"Fuckin' Slayer. If I ever...I'll..." he growled partly from the pain, partly at the thought of draining Dawn of _all_ her bodily fluids. He hardly noticed that it was now nighttime. **

**He searched for her all over town, the cementary, her apartment, which he had to break into, the coffee shop, and finally the Bronze. She was nowhere. **

**Then he looked across the street from the Bronze and there she was, sitting on a bench, alone, waiting for a bus. He walked up to her.**

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

**"Why do you give a shit?" she said still looking at the cement, not daring to look him in the eye. **

**"Because..." he said looking at the cement himself. "I care about you an' all."**

**She looked at him borderlined on hope and fright, leaning towards fright.**

**"Really, Spike? You care about me?" **

**"Don't go making a thing about it. It's not that big a deal." he said sitting down afraid to look at her.**

**"Yes, it is a big deal because..." she trailed off when a bus stopped in front of her. Spike looked up her wondering why she had stopped her would-be lecture. Dawn thought for a second.**

**The man driving the bus was heavy, balding and spoke in a thick New York accent. "Hey, sweetheart, you coming or what?" **

**"Hold on!" she yelled at the bus driver. "Spike, come with me." Before Spike could protest he was on a brightly lit bus holding Dawn's hand. **

**They walked to the back of the bus stilling holding hands. After they sat down Dawn realized that her palms were starting to sweat so she quickly removed her hand from Spike's but unforntunately grazed his thigh with her fingertips making them both shudder in pleasure. **

**When they past a sign that read: You are now leaving Sunnydale. Come back soon. Spike looked at Dawn with a smirk. **

**"If you're thinking of running away with me, your gonna need more than that." he teased indicating he small purse. **

**"We're not running away. We're just fleeing temporarily." she teased back. **

**"Where are we fleeing to, may I ask?"**

**"You'll see, c'mon" Spike followed as she stood up and marched straight up to the bus driver. "We'd like to get off now, please?" **

**"Hey buddy," he said looking at Spike. "Tell your _prositute _that this bus stops at Venice Beach and _youse_ will get off there, alright." Dawn's started to become red with anger.**

**"You left us off, this fuckin' bus right now or I'll rip you limb from fucking limb and feed each limb to the fucking sharks making you, your friends, your family, and everyone who has ever met you, watch! Then I'll rip your fuckin' head off and feed it to him!" pointing to Spike. He gave the driver a small smile and a slight wave. **

**The driver immediately stopped the bus at let Dawn and Spike off. Spike glared at Dawn thinking she must've been crazier than Dru. **

**"What?" she smiled brightly.**

**"What, the hell, was that? Damn, I thought I was big with the torture talk."**

**"Well, you thought wrong." she continued to smile.**

**They approached a nightclub with hip-hop music booming loudly against the walls. On top of the club there was a sign that said. "Club Andre" Spike looked at the building quizzically.**

**"What are we doing here?" **

**"Stop with the questioning of me, already." Dawn said as she practically skipped up to the large bouncer. "Hi, Rich." she squealed to him.**

**"Hi, Candi. Who's the Billy Idol wannabe?" he said pointing to Spike.**

**"This is Spike." she said waiting for a crititizing remark, but notRich nor Spike said a word.**

**"Come on in." he ushered them in and called out "Carlos is looking for you." but niether of them heard him. **

**The minute they walked in Dawn knew Spike was feeling out of his element. He looked at her for a few seconds, one eyebrow up. "Candi? Does that poofter, Angelus, know you're galivanting to nightclubs all over the state with a fake name?"**

**"Don't give me that!" she demanded. "I needed a place to hide one night so I gave them a name to keep my cover. Coulda been Buffy." she laughed.**

**"Nope." he stated looking at her up and down. "Doesn't quite fit. Though Tiffany might've been better. Never fucked a Tiffany." ****They walked up to the bar, behind the counter was a girl with short blond hair and green eyes. **

**She spoke in a piercingly high voice. "Hi, Candi. Get yourself a pimp, like I told ya, huh?" she winked. "J/K!"**

**"Hello, Brianna." she sounded annoyed. "A rum and coke, please, and..." she turned to Spike.**

**"Oh no, ya don't! Water is all your gettin' tonight! I don't even want you to get all loopy-like on caffeine, do you hear me!."**

**Before Dawn could protest a man came up behind her. He was a little shorter than Spike, he wore a white clingy t-shirt and a baggy jeans. He had short brown hair and brown eyes which perfectly complimented his complection. Dawn turned around to face him. **

**"Carlos." she looked almost frightened of him. **

**"It's time, Candi." Dawn shook her head slowly. "You owe me this."**

**"No! I'm not ready, I can't!" she shook her head faster. **

**"Now!" he commanded. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the center of the dance floor.**

**"Leave her alone!" ordered Spike. "Before I fucking make you wish you were never born!" Carlos backed away a little when Spike came between him and Dawn.**

**"It's okay. I knew what I was getting into when I started this." she pushed Spike aside and gave Brianna a strange look. At this Brianna flicked a couple switches behind the bar. **

**The light went off except for a spotlight illuminating Dawn and Carlos. Marching Band music came on the loudspeakers as everyone at Club Andre stared at them. Destiny's Child "Lose My Breath" started to play and they began to dance to it. Dawn sang along with the music while not missing a single dance step. **

**Every once and awhile she would look back at Spike usually at the moments where she was very close to Carlos silently telling Spike that it was all part of the act and not to rip Carlos' arms off for touching her. **

**When the song ended Dawn sauntered over to Spike and sat down beside him not noticing his dropped jaw. "Wow, that was easier than I thought. How was I?" she grinned. **

**Spike couldn't help but chuckle at her obliviousness. He put his arm around her, placing his hand over Dawn's heart. He softly laughed when the beating got faster and whispered. "Very good, pet. Now let's say you and I get outta here." **

**Dawn look over at Brianna and called out. "Taxi!"**

**Back at Dawn's apartment Angel and Willow were lying on the same couch side by side, a blanket wrapped around them both. **

**"See, I just don't get it, Will." said Angel making an 'I don't know' gesture. "Why would she do that?" He turned to look at her. "I mean, what would posess her do even consider that. It's craz...eww...what did she just eat? Is that...?"**

**"Bull's Rectum? Yep." her eyes still glued to the television set. Angel covered his eyes digusted.**

**"Why are we even watching this? We should be finishing Dawn's birthday present, it's on Wednesday, ya know?" **

**"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Reality TV, I'm addicted." she got up to turn off the TV. "It was a re-run, anyway. I'll watch the real thing tomorrow." she said eagerly. Angel rolled his eyes and was about to comment on Will's obsession when the phone rang. He answered it.**

**"Hello? Jen, where are you?" He was on the phone for a couple minutes before he hung up. "I gotta go, Jen's car ran out of gas on the highway. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Will nodded as Angel put his coat on and left.**

**As soon as she heard Angel's car leave the complex parking lot she turned the TV back on and sat down, eyes widened, to see a man jump off a hundred-story building into a swimming pool. "Cool!"**

**Sitting in the back of the taxi kissing Spike, Dawn felt how she did earlier that day, carefree but a little guilty, just right but not quite. She stopped and looked at Spike, he smiled at her.**

**Spike decided that after his little redition of 'Stupidity Now', he would always let Dawn make the first move unless she said otherwise and stop whenever she stopped, not wanting to get kicked in the head again. Then he realized why she had stopped. The taxi driver was staring at them through the rear-view mirror. **

**"Take a picture, buddy!" he said shaking his fist, the driver's eyes immediately went back to the road. Dawn giggled at Spike forcefulness and was a little sad when he didn't act that way with her. It was the reason she loved him especially since she had become a Slayer, most of the men she knew were weak and dull. **

**All of a sudden she saw her apartment building come into view she sighed as the taxi stopped. Then Spike slipped his arm around Dawn's waist, ignoring his decision of passiveness. **

**"Come over to my place, luv. I'll show you a much better time than that poof could ever." he whispered softly in her ear, his tongue trilling lightly on her earlobe. He looked around outside, then returned to his previous post. "He's not even here, probably off buying some of that girly hair gel he loves so much. C'mon, Dawn, he'll never even know." **

**She was about to accept his _very_ tempting offer than she thought about what he had said. She didn't need Angel's permission to do sleep with Spike, she's almost 20-years-old! But instead of getting angry she decided it was better to torture him. **

**She turned to him, smiling maniacally. "I thought, _you _said that I wasn't getting anything but water tonight." She climbed out, closed the door, and looked through the opened window. "You go to your place and I'll just upstairs and start my Brita faucet, okay, _luv_?" She pulled her head out and slapped the top of the taxi. "Sunnydale Cementary." she called out to the driver. **

**As the taxi drove off, the driver noticed Spike's still shocked expression. "That your girlfriend?" he said in a thick Indian accent.**

**"Nope." he smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets, pulling out a diamond ring. "She's my fiance." **

**

* * *

A/N: Ha Ha! I wrote a twist! I'm bad, oh yeah! Oh, and I'm conducting a poll for future chapters, write your answers in your reviews.**

**1. Do you know what Wild Turkey is?**

**2. How am I doing, writing it I mean? **

**3. How is this story, in general?**

**(That's it, please help me, help you) **

**(Oh, and R&R!!!Thank you) **


	8. Mondays Suck

**Disclaimer: Joss is God. Joss owns all. (Thinking to myself) I wonder what would happen if I just...**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed my little twist. And if not, oh well. Just throw flames. P.S. This chapter were having some major angst. All my fluff fans (fake cough; Chi) will just have to deal.

* * *

**

**Last Chapter **

**As the taxi drove off, the driver noticed Spike's still shocked expression. "That your girlfriend?" he said in a thick Indian accent.**

**"Nope." he smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets, pulling out a diamond ring. "She's my fiance."

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

**Putting on her high-heels and running towards the door Dawn looked at the clock. 5 after 9. "Oh, shit!" she mumbled just in earshot of Willow who was up making breakfast. **

**"What's wrong, Dawnie? Where are you going?" she said sweetly unaware of Dawn's silent grimace at the use of her family's pet name for her.**

**"Nothing. Work." she said rapidly looking for Angel's car keys. "Why can't he ever keep them in one spot!" she muttered under her breath. **

**"They're on the counter." groaned a voice lying on the couch.**

**"Thanks. Bye." In a instant she was out the door and down the stairs. **

**"I didn't know you were up." smiled Willow still tending to her eggs. **

**"Couldn't sleep" Angel said rubbing his eyes. "Had that dream again."**

**"Which one?" **

**"The one where Dawn hates us for life when she finds out what were doing." he got up and moved towards the bright light of the kitchen.**

**"She might be a little miffed at us, but she'll eventually understand." she put her arm around him.**

**As Dawn walked through the door of the law firm she was approached by her boss. "Good morning, Mr. Miller." **

**"Dawn, can see you in my office?" he whispered looking around. She nodded her head and followed him into his office. "Have a seat." he said pointing to the large green leather chair in front of his desk. He sat down across from her. "Dawn, do you know why I started this business." Dawn slowly shook her head not sure which way this lecture would go. "Because my father said I couldn't." Great, she thought, a guy with daddy issues. "And the money, I'm not ashamed to say that. Money was a big part of it. But mostly..." he got up and put his hand on her shoudler. "... because of the power." **

**His hand slowly moved down her shirt to her breast. Dawn's eyes widened, she jolted up and turned to him knocking his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?" **

**"Getting the power I need." he looked at her hungerily. He lunged at her and grabbed her shoudlers and threw her on the desk. Before he could reach her she got up and knocked him unconsious with one punch. **

**Once she composed herself she realized by the blood on the desk that she had injured herself with his envelope opener. She looked at the back of her thigh, the spot right above her left knee was covered in blood and a sharp pain was now pulsing through her body, bruises appeared on her her shoudlers where he had touched her. **

**As soon as she stopped the bleeding and covered what she could with her skirt she walked out of the office and out of the building. There was only one place she could go and feel safe. Spike's.**

**Spike awoke to the sound of crying and whimpering in the far corner of his room. He looked around in the darkness. "Dawn?" she didn't say anything just nodded her head, walked over to his head, and sat down. Spike turned on the small lamp and cupped Dawn's chin, forcing her head upwards so he could see the tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" **

**"I thought he wanted to talk to me about my lateness." she started. "But then he..." she cried.**

**"Who's he? Angelus? A demon? A fuzzy bunny?" he said trying to make her smile but it didn't seem to work. **

**"Mr. Miller, my boss." she cried, holding her head in her hands so Spike couldn't see her tears. **

**"What did he do, pet?" he asked looking concerned. **

**"He tried to...rape me." she began to sob harder as Spike put his arms around her. Spike could feel his rage burning inside him. He knew what he had to do, but for now he had to take care of his Dawn.**

**"Did he hurt you?" **

**"A couple bruises, but I think they're almost gone now." she sniffled looking up at him. Spike could see the faintest hint of a bruise on her left shoudler, that would be enough for him but just in case he wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else. "And..." she contined. "on my leg, but I did that to myself, on accident." **

**"May I?" he motioned to her leg. **

**"Okay." she rolled over on her stomach revealing the stab wound that, now, looked more like a gash. **

**He ran his forefinger and middle finger over the wound. It was still fresh, Spike could smell the blood on his fingers. It smelt like cherries, not the fresh ones but the ones you put on ice cream, the sweet ones, he thought. She whimpered a bit at his touch he wished he could make her pain go away. **

**He looked at his blood-covered fingers again, he hadn't had human blood in years. He remembered the last time he had tasted her, she tasted powerful enough then with the Key blood and just a hint of Slayer thrown in. Now that she was an actual Slayer, not just a sister of one, her blood would taste even better. And a virgin, too! At that thought he plunged his two fingers into his mouth sucking the red liquid. Then Dawn turned around at the sound of his groaning.**

**"Having fun without me?" she laughed. "Spike, are you giving your fingers a blow job?" Spike quickly took his fingers out of his mouth and turned as red as the blood he was just drinking. His eyes naturally drifted back to her wound, giving Dawn a chance to examine him. When she saw a drop of blood on the side of his lip she knew what he was doing and what he wanted to do. **

**"Oooooh." she said knowingly. **

**"Honestly, it's not what it looks like, Slayer." he stated defensively.**

**"Ooooooh." she sat up despartely trying to not rest the back of her leg on his sheets. She put her hand up to his face. **

**"Dawn, no!" Spike flinched. She placed her hand on his cheek opposite the one with the blood stain.**

**"Oooooooh." **

**"Would you stop saying that!?" But he couldn't talk anymore Dawn's thumb was now pressed against lips. It moved a little farther until it reached the blood droplet then came back to his lip pushing gently. Spike opened his mouth a little and let his tongue find her thumb, he licked up the drop, looking at her amazed. **

**He was about to kiss her when she stopped him, she turned over again showing her wound. Spike knew what she wanted him to do but did she understand the conquences of what could happen. **

**Dawn knew Spike was confused so she reassured him. "I read that vampire saliva is a natural adhesive to wounds." **

**"I know, but are you sure? I haven't tasted human blood in 7 years and that your blood is probably the tastiest short of gods an' all. I don't think it'd be safe get my fangs anywhere near your skin."**

**"It's okay..." she said turning away and leaning on her hands. "I trust you." Her words plunged straight to his heart making him think that if it was beating it would've stopped right there.**

**He kneeled next to her body being carefully not to touch or look at her in anyway that would ignite more urges that he already had. He closed his eyes, changed into his vamp face and began to lick her wound trying hard not to ignite any urges in her either but it was too late. She whimpered and moaned at every movement of his tongue, making it extremely hard to restrain himself. **

**Oh bloody hell, he thought, the sound of a innocent girl/Slayer whimpering, that's helpful. But she seemed ignore his silent remark instead she moaned even louder causing her leg muscles to tense. **

**Spike noticed that the blood was almost gone off the deep gash and the skin was starting to heal itself, but instead of stopping before he had gone too far he placed his hand under her thigh a pushed upward into his mouth making Dawn shreik. **

**He could feel her skin closely faster and faster around his tongue. His demon side, that was now in control, could not let that happen. Spike gripped her leg even tighter and pushed his fangs into her skin. Dawn screamed but he did not stop. **

**Before he took a drink he concentrated his mouth on her fair skin. It tasted just like vanilla ice-cream, he thought. Then he glupped down the blood, with the perfect topping. Before he could take another sip he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. As he doubled over in pain, Dawn got up and instead on causing him further pain, she just left. He thought he heard her screamed something at him but he couldn't really make it out over the pain. **

**"Both of them should rot in hell!" Dawn screamed to no one walking through the cementary hours later. "After I...and him...how could he?" she stopped for a minute, blew her hair away from her face, and sighed loudly. "I hate Mondays." She walked straight home and took another shower, her 3rd one for the night. **

**Dawn walked into her bedroom and let her towel drop to the floor. What she didn't know was that Spike was sitting in the tree near her window. **

**Spike thought of how he used to stalk Buffy this way and how he never used needed to stalk Dawn 1)because he didn't feel that way about her then and 2)because she would always follow him around like a lost puppy, anyway. Things were simpler back there, he thought. **

**He watched as she put on her clothes, silently begging her to stop, he had never seen her naked body before he wanted the picture burned in his head, in case he never got another chance. As she turned around to get her shirt, he saw what he had done to her, two small round red wounds on the back of her thigh, now scabbed over. Spike gasped and almost fell out of the tree. **

**Dawn stopped for a moment thinking she had heard something then she realized her window was wide open while she was standing there stark naked! She quickly shut the blinds and continued to put on her clothes. **

**He climbed down and dusted off his black leather duster. (No pun intended) He knew what was next, he had to make it up to her, no matter how much it hurt him.

* * *

**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you guys don't hate Spike too much. If not, you totally will eventually. But not to worry Spike fans you will forgive him by the end of this story. **


	9. Confessions

Disclaimer : I do on own BTVS or Angel, Joss and Mutant Enemy does. If I did I wouldn't be writing this crap on outdated software. Oh, and I don't own Starbucks, not that I would want to. (angry grumble, angry grumble)

A/N: I'm skipping the violence part for now b/c when I looked at my R.D. for it, I was like "Damn, this sucks." Then I gave it to my friend and she was like "No, it blows. Just skip it, dude." So I will until I figure out why it sucks and blows, dude.

* * *

Last Chapter

He climbed down and dusted off his black leather duster. (No pun intended) He knew what was next, he had to make it up to her, no matter how much it hurt him.

* * *

Chapter 8

Walking swiftly to the square, dull, and brown building in front of him, Spike felt that someone or something was following him. His paranoia was interuppted by his thoughts of what he was about to do, but then he thought of Dawn and how he hurt her because what her boss did to her. And even though he would get the mother of all headaches because of it, Mr. Miller had to pay.

When he arrived at the top he could sense that Dawn's boss was on the floor. He followed the scent of Slayer blood into a large room with many books on shelves. The furniture was all cherry oak and it smelled greatly of stress. A small pool of blood was on the desk, it stank of fear. Suddenly Spike heard the door open and close.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." said a gray-haired man behind him.

"I'm the man that's gonna give you justice."

An hour later Spike found himself at Dawn's door, knocking sheepishly. Jen answered.

"Dawn in?" he questioned looking at his feet.

"Yeah, we're all eating dinner. C'mon in." She stepped back opening the door as she motioned to let him in.

Jen followed him in the kitchen. She was right, he thought, they were all there, eating macaroni & cheese, talking and giggling at each other. They seemed almost.....normal. Well, as normal as a vampire, a Slayer, and a witch could look laughing over humorous battle stories. His wonder at them was short-lived by Angel's angry expression when he noticed that Spike was standing next to Jen, who was now eagering sitting down waiting for someone to ask her if she wanted another helping.

Willow looked up from her food and glanced at Angel then Spike. She barely even noticed Dawn's slightly freaked-out face when she smiled and let out a "Hi, Spike." Willow didn't know that he had never left Dawn. She was only told the need-to-know facts and she guessed that any uncomfort that was painted on Dawn's face was merely because of Angel and Spike's hatred towards each other.

"Nice to see you, Red. How's it going for you in...Hawaii? With that, Wicca chick, Tara, right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." she mumbled with a mouth full of macaroni & cheese.

"Dawn? Can I talk with you? Privately?" Before Dawn could even question Spike, Angel placed his hand on hers squeezing a bit, letting her know that he did not want her to go with him.

She was about to deny Spike but then thought of what he had said the night before about how she needed Angel's permission to sleep with him. Dawn gave Angel a cold glance and got up and walked into her bedroom, followed by Spike. Normally, she wouldn't have chosen her bedroom to talk privately with a vampire, but she decided to throw that in just to be a little more rebellious.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed, but Spike wasn't paying attention. He was nervously fiddling with whatever he could get his hands on. "Spike? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yeah..I..umm..." Before he could said anything Jen burst through the door.

"Turn on the T.V.! Quick, channel 5, now!"

Dawn didn't hesitate, Spike was going to stop her but thought better of it. After all, he didn't know what Jen wanted her to see, for all he knew it was a puppy stuck in a well. He didn't want to raise her suspisions if he didn't need to.

She turned on the television. A newcaster standing in front of a square building, was talking. "It's was a horrific sight tonight at the Sunnydale Business Plaza, when Mrs. Coretta Miller walked into her husband's law office just minutes ago to see him lying on the floor, murdered." Dawn gasped. Although she did hate Mr. Miller she certainly didn't want him dead. "Police say that he was found badly beaten with many broken bones and bruises and it seemed like all the blood was drained from his body but the true cause of death, for Richard Miller, was his trachea being ripped out of his neck. Back to you, Sue."

Dawn turned off the television then glanced at Spike, the only person who knew what had happened. He looked almost frightened, then it hit her like a speeding train. She turned to Jen, who was still staring at the T.V. in disbelief.

"Jen, can you leave us alone for a second?" Dawn asked with a weak smile. She nodded at her and left without another word.

After Jen left, Dawn stared at Spike, cold eyes penitrating his flesh. Spike could feel it, he desprately tried to avoid her glare.

"Spike? What..did..you..do?" She walked over the dresser next to her and picked up something Spike couldn't see. Then she walked over to him, cornering him at the door.

"Wait, luv. It's not what it looks like." he pleaded cowaring in fear. Whatever was behind her could've been a stake or another thing like could easily hurt him. "I was only trying to protect you!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"Answer me!" She lifted he right arm to his heart, it was a stake. He pushed her back a little afraid she might really kill him.

"All right. I killed him. I went up there, tossed him around a bit, and when he finally confessed what he did to you, I ripped out his thought and drank him dry! Are ya happy?" When he finished his speech, he noticed that there were tears in Dawn's eyes.

"How?" she barely whispered.

"What do you mean?" Spike gave her a puzzled look.

"The chip. How did you do that with the chip?" Spike thought about it for awhile.

"I don't know. I didn't feel anything."

Tears started to pour uncontrollably from Dawn's eyes, she dropped the stake and fell to the floor, weeping. Spike was deep in thought before he realized how upset she was. "I don't beleive it." he mumbled to himself. All the years of hoping the chip would stop working and he would be a real vampire again, and this is where it happens. Just my bloody luck, he thought.

Spike kneeled down to comfort Dawn. When she looked at his face, all she saw was his eyes. His ice blue eyes looking down at her and instead of seeing happiness of what he was now able to do, who he was able to be, she saw sorrow for the pain he had caused her.

With much effort she climbed to her knees face-to-face with the man she loved. Spike put his arms around her waist, lacing his fingers behind her back. Her lips crashed onto his in such a fit of passion that she thought she would fall backwards if he wasn't holding her.

"I'll always love you...," she moaned into Spike's mouth. She pushed him away, breathing hard. "...but I can't be with you."

"What do you mean, pet?" he said still holding her, thinking she was still traumatized.

Dawn got up and sat down on her bed. She groaned into her hands and Spike sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to read her face.

"What's wrong?! Your what's wrong, Spike! You! Me! Us! Everything's so fucked up now."

"Why?"

"Because it was one thing when you had the 'bad boy/government chip which means I can't hurt anyone' combo going. That was hot yet not so dangerous I needed to kill you. But now..." She looked at Spike. "It's not right. And, frankly, Spike.." Dawn got up and moved towards the door.

"Frankly, Spike.., what. Frankly, Spike, you're an ass. Frankly, Spike, you're an idiot. Or, wait I get it, frankly, Spike, I don't give a damn!"

"No. It's not that, it's..."

"What?!"

"I don't what it to be right. I don't want to fall in love with a soulless vampire. I don't want to worry that you'll get hungery one night an decide to snack on me, or Jen, or someone else I care about. Then what if we break up. I can't be worried about crazy vampy vendettas. I'm a Slayer. I don't need to worry that my boyfriend gonna try to take over the world or try to turn me into a vampire."

Spike just stared at Dawn for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes. "You really think I would do that?" She nodded her head.

He began to chuckle. "I don't beleive this." he laughed, standing up. "All those years of hoping you still loved me, that your feelings were unchanged. That you still felt the same way you felt when you asked me to bite you, and this... Pining for you with my every thought. I wanted you to be different..."

"Different?" she gulped.

"Yes. Different than Cecily, Drusilla, Buffy, and all the other women who I loved so desperatly, who never really loved me back." he glanced at her painfully. "But I guess your not." he said almost inaudibly. He took something from his pocket and placed it on her dresser. Before could see what it was Spike gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "I did love you, Nibblet." Spike kissed her on the cheek and walked silently out the door, leaving Dawn in a state of shock.

She walked over to her dresser. Scared of what she might find. She picked it up, it was a ring. The ring had a simple yellow gold band with a princess cut diamond in the center and two smaller ones on either side. The gold shimmered and the diamonds were sweet and humble yet clear and beautiful. She stifled a tear as she stared at it. Dawn stared at the door, she knew Spike wouldn't stick around with Angel longer than he had to.

She placed the ring on her left ring finger, a perfect fit. She was about to start crying again when she thought of what her declining the ring meant to Spike. How Dawn was he only reason for staying good and without her would he turn back to an unlife of evil. She knew what she had to do, but felt to weak to do it.

By the look in Spike's eyes she thought it would be awhile before he felt like killing again. So Dawn took the ring off, changed into her pj's and went to bed.

Spike looked up at the window, the lights had been turned out. Fighting back tears, he walked the streets of Sunnydale. Finally he noticed a sweet young girl working as a waitress at the local Starbucks. After about 15 minutes of small talk and six Mocha Espressos, they were in the back of the coffee shop making out.

He stopped for a second. "What's your name, luv?" he asked hungerily.

"M-Michelle." she said quietly, slightly afraid by the way asked her.

"Well, Michelle, my name's Spike, and you know what." he smiled slyly

"What?" she smirked back at him. She closed her eyes, waiting to be kissed again.

"I'm starving." Getting into vamp-face. Michelle opened her eyes and cried out but no one heard her. His fangs impaled her flesh, within a few minutes she was dead. He let go and she fell to the concrete floor of the alleyway.

"I hate it when they go fast." Spike said to no one, wiping his mouth. "It's just no fun." he shrugged his shoudler and took off into the night to claim another victim.

* * *

A/N: See told ya you would just hate Spike. Well anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad with the no voilence. Lots of angst, well just mini-angst. Anyway not quite sure how the story should go next so write me a suggestion in your reviews. BYE! 


	10. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy does. "I wish I owned Spike!" Nope didn't work. Just checking to see if I had some Fairy Godparents lying around, that I didn't know about. Guess not...or do I? in background "I'm Cosmo! And I'm Wanda! And we're...YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS! to computer Yes! (J/K!) Also, I don't own the song "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan.

A/N: Special thanks to my homegirl Michelle for letting me kill her, or letting Spike kill her actually, in the last chappie. And NO, I will not bring you back as Spike's loveslave! And NO, you cannot kill Dawn! P.S. To all my lemon-fans, its coming up! In the next few chappies! laughs evily Oh, and no last chapter recap, this time, too much to cover. On to the story! P.S.S. For all the grammar-freaks out there, I like to just say a big, SORRY!

A/N2: Finally I wrote the song-fic!!!! Yay me!!!! : ))

* * *

Chapter 9 

Daylight shone through the small windows which lined the top of the apartment building's basement. It was a small room caked with layer of dirt and dust. She could feel the heat on the back of her head, even though her back-up singers, Jen and Tammi, were standing behind her, but it didn't matter as long as her adopted father wasn't catching any rays she was fine. Angel was sitting next to Willow on a small couch in the shadows of the basement. Dawn had been distant all morning and, finally, she was going to reveal her true feelings, like she always did, in song.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming **

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

After the song Dawn turned to her band "Great everybody, take 5." She walked off the stage to Angel and Will, who were calmly sitting down on a small dusty couch.

"That was great! You guys really know how to rock!" encouraged Willow, trying desperately to show Dawn that she cared.

"Yeah, I really liked it. Dawn, can I talk to you, alone?" Dawn looked a little surprised by Angel's seriousness, but shrugged it off and walked to the stairs with him.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" her face turning uneasy.

"I mean, the last few days you've been acting strange. I don't know if its the record deal, or leaving Sunnydale, or..." he trailed off and stared at her, her cheeks became red with embarrassment. Dawn looked up at him, on the verge of tears. "It's Spike, isn't it?" Before Dawn could answer Tammi rushed at her frantically.

"My cousin, Michelle, was murdered last night!" she cried.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Dawn asked trying to change the subject.

"She was killed outside of Starbucks, I told you that place was evil! They found her in the alley, 2 holes on her neck and all of her blood was gone! I'm gonna call Johnny. Where is he today New York? Paris? London?" Dawn immediately felt guilty, it sounded like a vampire killing. It was her job to stop vampires from killing sweet, innocent girls, like Michelle.

"Do they know who did it?" questioned Angel playing along.

"Someone said they saw a guy with really blond hair leaving with her." Dawn face turned bright red as Angel glanced at her knowingly.

After they said their condolences, Angel stared to stare at Dawn, "What?" she asked brightly.

"Dawn, do you have something to tell me?" his expression became serious.

"Well..."

"Now, Dawn!" His eyes flecked yellow as he grabbed her shoudlers. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke.

"I should've done something...when I found out!" she hugged him as she weeped into his chest.

"What happened?" he whispered, holding her tightly.

"Spike's chip...it stopped working." she confessed.

After a long string of sighs, sobs, and mountains of guilt, she finally explained the whole story, from beginning to end. Angel tried to comfort her as well as he could but he was sure nothing would. He remembered the pain in Buffy's eyes when she found out he was Angelus, again. When he thought that Dawn was going through the same thing, it was enough to make him want to kill Spike. But that would be useless to the situation at hand.

Dawn fell asleep out of exhaustion a few hours later. Angel grabbed Willow and pushed her out of Dawn's bedroom.

"You know what we have to do now, right?!" he looked at her urgently.

"Let's get to work." she sighed as they walked into Angel's bedroom.

Nightfall comes fast in Sunnydale when you're a vampire on the loose, Spike thought. "What can I kill tonight?" he chuckled to himself into the darkness. He spotted a young girl who beared a striking resemblance to Dawn. He killed her in a instant but it didn't satisfy him. Even though she looked like Dawn, she wasn't a Slayer, she didn't put up any kind of fight, at all.

He decided he needed to act on her as soon as possible. If he was ever gona kill the Slayer tonight would be the night.

Dawn awoke that night she stumbled into the living room to see Jen and her boyfriend/Hell's Angels drummer, Sean, sitting on the couch making out. They stopped as soon as she entered the room. She sat down on the couch next to them, holding her head in pain.

"You guys can go fuck in the bedroom, if you want? Angel's my dad, not yours." she said with a giggle. The couple smiled as Jen pulled Sean into her bedroom and tightly shut and locked the door. "Use a rubber!" she called out to the closed door.

"Yes, mom!" they both yelled in unison.

Just then Angel came out of his bedroom, startling Dawn. "Are you okay?" he asked in a strange tone.

"Yeah, peachy. I'm just going out to patrol. I'll be back soon." she grabbed her red leather jacket and stake as she moved towards to the door. Angel ran to the door and stood in her way.

"Are you sure you should do that? Maybe I should go?"

"No." she was starting to get angry. "It's not your job, it's mine! I'm the Slayer! And because of me a girl in dead because of Spike! I'm not gonna let it happen again!" Angel stepped out of her way. Before she could get out the door, Angel grabbed her wrist.

"Whatever you do, give Spike a chance." Dawn looked at him as if he had just told her that Spike was an innocent little bunny.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just remember what I said." Dawn left in a state of confusion. Angel walked over to the couch and sat down. Willow came out of his bedroom and sat down next to him.

"Dawn left?" she asked.

"Yep, I just hope it happens before she kills him." he looked down at his shoes. "I remember Buffy's guilt when she had to kill me."

"It's okay, I'm sure this time will be different. Everything's done, it'll just be a matter of minutes before it works." she rubbed his back in small circles with the palm of her hand. "I know what'll make you feel better." Angel eyes lit up.

"I'll get the whipped cream, you get the..." he was interrupted by the sounds of pleasure coming out of Jen's bedroom. He looked at Willow in disgust. "What are they doing?!"

"I don't know, but it sure seems like fun." she said smiling maniacally.

Dawn had already dusted 3 vampires on the way to Spike's but none of them seem to slow her down at all. She was like a girl on a mission, and if she wasn't so busy thinks of more creative ways to kill Spike, then she would've laughed at the thought of cool spy background music playing in her head.

Spike knew she was on her way. Slayers can't resist the Big Bad, he thought, especially this one. Dawn flung open the door and strode in. Her emotionless face intimidated him, a little. He preferred it when he could play with their hearts and minds, as well as their bodies. She pushed him up against the wall but then backed away, recaping the last time she had him pinned against the wall.

"So, Nibblet wants to play, eh?"

"Shut up." she said quietly. "You don't get to call me that."

"Ah-ha. Struck a nerve, didn't I, pet? There she is, my...little...Nibblet." he walked towards her.

"No." she hit him with a flying kick to the jaw, causing him to collapse on the floor. "Ya didn't."

After thirty minutes of crushing blows and multi-colored bruises, they paused out of exhaustion. "This..is..going nowhere, Slayer." he stated in between pants. "We're just too evenly matched."

"Tired, William? Not me, I can go for miles." she punched him in the stomach, throwing him onto his bed. She jumped onto the bed over him, crushing his rib cage with her thighs. Before she could reach for the stake out of her pocket, Spike overpowered her and flipped her over on the bed, straddling her with his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Gotcha right where I want you, baby." Dawn panicked as he removed one hand from her neck and the other grip became tighter. The free hand moved down her blouse, caressing lightly, and he started to unzip her jeans. Dawn's body screamed for him but her mind was telling her that it wasn't right. "Wait, something's missing...umm...oh yeah!" His face suddenly changed, his eyes grew yellow. He removed his hand and dug his fangs into her neck. Dawn screamed out in pain but that just made him drink harder. Her cherry-flavored slayer/key/virgin blood was too much for him, he had to take a breath, which seems ridiculous because he is avampire and doesn't need to breathe.

Once he stopped Dawn thought it was the perfect time take advantage of her _freedom_. But before she could throw him off her Spike's face turned back to human-like and his eyes flashed green fire. He looked at her with an expression of fear.

"What happened?" he asked sweetly, like a scared little boy. She sat up on her arms and looked at him strangely.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember walking through the streets..."

"Yes, and?"

"A-And being angry?"

"At?" she asked getting annoyed.

"At Cecily, the love of my life."

"Holy shit!"

"What happened to your neck? I shall call the medic, at once? Wait, I'm beginning to remember." Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Remember, what?"

"Everything." he whispered, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I think..." Dawn got her legs back from under him and looked deeply into his eyes. "I think, I have a soul."

* * *

A/N: 'Nother cliffhanger! I hope you love them, and if not, who cares. I am the author, I am god. Just throw flames, and I'll answer them as politely as I can. Beep you, you beeping beeps! Yo mama's a beep! BEEPITY BEEPITY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!! Thank you and good day or good night, depending on what time of day you are reading this. R&R, you beepers!!! J/K! 


	11. Almost but No Cigar

Disclaimer: I think you get the picture. Do I really have to say it again? Oh, all right, just for you, my lovely reviewing public. I do not own BTVS or Angel, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy does. (rolls eyes) You people are just too needy.

A/N: The last chapter featured 2 of my friends, Tammi and Sean. And its only fair that I give them a shout-out! So, thanks Tammi and Sean. All right. That's it. Go home. Nothing to see here. Anyways, now that I got rid of them. I swear they're both total losers. They pratically stalked me to put them in the story. They're both so totally obessed wtih me. It's just...pathetic. J/K! Love ya both! Don't kill me!!!

P.S. I'm extremely sorry this chapter took so long to write. Damn, writer's block! But I promise it was worth it!

* * *

Last Chapter Recap

"Everything." Spike whispered, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I think..." Dawn got her legs back from under him and looked deeply into his eyes. "I think, I have a soul."

* * *

Chapter 10

Spike jumped off of Dawn and bolted to the other side of his bedroom. He knelt to the floor, weeping into his knees. His cries of guilt seemed to go on for hours as Dawn just stared at him in wonder. How could this be, she thought? She walked over to him and knelt beside him. She touched his forehead trying to get him to look at her but he just moved away from her touch.

"It's okay." she said, sweetly.

"No, it isn't! I killed them! I killed them all!" Flashes of the pain he caused entered his mind like a knife piercing his skull. Then he thought of Dawn, and how she loved him through everything, and how forgiving she was after what he had done to her. He looked at the most recent bite mark on her neck. At the sight of this, he jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, covering his face. "Y-You can't see me like this!" He curled up into a ball, in the corner, like a cat. "I won't let you!" She walked over and sat next to him, stroking his head in her lap.

"It's gonna be fine." Spike whimpered and started to mumble incomprehensible phrases, Dawn closed her eyes and started to hum, softly. Then after he fell asleep, she slowly drifted to sleep, aswell.

Morning light flooded through the windows of the apartment. Willow opened her eyes slowly and peacefully, Angel, on the other hand, awakes startled and runs into the kitchen to escape from the sun.

"What's the matter?" asked Willow.

"Will, did _somebody _forget to shut the blinds, last night?" he answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry." she got up and shut the blinds then turned on the kitchen light. Angel walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you think it worked?"

"We'll find out soon enough. I'm sure it did, though. Remember, I'm a expert."

"You're right, I shouldn't worry so much..."

"Are you kidding?! That's your job!!" they both chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, but it's...wait, where's Dawn?"

Back at Spike's crypt, Dawn is asleep on Spike's couch and he is awake, pacing around the room. Obviously, thinking about his soul. He looked at her the second she opened her eyes. "You're up!" he rushed over to her, excitedly.

"Yes, I am. You know, for someone who just got his soul back, you have great observational skills." she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. "But bad knowledge of human sleeping habits."

"I've been thinking about...things."

"Things. Wow, good verbal skills, too. Spike, I know you're in pain but you gotta tell me what's going on before I can help you."

"That's it, I'm not!" Dawn stared at him strangely. "Not in pain, anymore, I mean. I get it, now. That thing, that demon, it wasn't me, it was something forced inside me because some loony bitch thought I was cute. I mean, I can see why." he smiled brightly and she smiled back, they kissed gently and looked in each other's eyes.

"We have to tell Angel!!" Dawn blurted as she sat up quickly.

"What?! Hell no!! Why?"

"You need to talk to him about having a soul, he's the only one who can relate."

"No, if you think I'm gonna pour my heart out to that poof, well you're wrong. Wanker will probably think I fancy him, or something."

"Nice. You know he's not like that. And you know I'm right." She stood up and glared at him with her hands on her hips "If you don't go to him, I'll make him come to you."

"Well, that's just fine. I'll just make sure I'm, convinently, unavailiable then." he had to quickly stop himself before his frown turned into a pout then she really wouldn't take him seriously. Like she ever did, he thought to himself.

Dawn instantly fell to her knees, face-to-face with Spike, she flung her arms around him. "Please, go! It'll make me feel so much better! I'll do anything!"

"Anyth...wait, no, that's wrong. I have to learn that part of having a soul is that you can't take advantage of innocent girls like that."

"Innocent, huh? Would an innocent girl ever to this?" Dawn let her fingertips roam around his chest and his abs before reaching the button on his jeans. She felt his hands grabbing hers, she looked up at him surprised that he would stop her.

"Stop." he smiled. "You don't have to prove anything to me, luv. I know you're bad." he fake punched her on the chin and winked at her.

"Okay, now I can't tell if you're patronizing me, or if you just wanna get kicked in the face, again."

"Neither, I just think you're..I don't know, cute, when you're trying to be all seductress-like." he put both his arms around her and stared at her, lovingly.

Dawn was about say something in protest but thought it over. I guess it's sort of a compliment, she thought. And you do love him, oh god, you're in love. Spike was thinking, too. You do really think she's hot but she's still a little girl, only what? 19, almost 20? That's too bloody young, you dirty old man! But you do love her, but she probably would kick your ass if she knew what you were thinking. He yelled at himself in his head for a couple of minutes before he realized that Dawn was awaiting some type of signal that it was okay to continue with her explorations of his body. That's what she was waiting for, though he didn't know it...yet.

He smiled at her and before he could stop her, her warm hands slowly moved up his body and started roaming under his shirt. "Wait, pet, what are you doing?"

"Just feeling around." she sighed. He could feel her fingertips on his flesh, massaging every inch of the way to his chest. He shivered in pleasure before looking up at her in amazement and confusion.

"I can see that, but why are you doing that?" In an instant his red shirt was off and thrown to the floor, Spike, himself, was also pushed to the floor, Dawn straddled him, continuing to stroke his chest and stomach. "Dawn, you don't have to do this, I know you love me. I mean, I think you do."

"Would you just relax, I would've thought I'd be more nervous than you. Hello, virginity grasper, here! Besides, I don't want those pesky virgin nerves getting in the way of my wedding night." She leaned over and kissed him hard, she pulled back and giggled as she grabbed on to his jeans and squirmed around. Spike's eyes lit up, partly because of the way Dawn was rubbing against him but mostly because of what she had said. "What, did you propose to me, right? I wasn't imagining that, was I?"

"No, no, I did. Well, kinda."

"Good, 'cause if you didn't, I had no idea how I was going to explain this." She pulled out a chain around her neck, on the end of it was the engagement ring Spike had given her.

"Y-You still have that?" He grabbed her waist and tried to sit up but Dawn pushed him down.

"Oh, no, you don't. You're gonna stay there till I'm through with you." she tightened her thighs around his waist, pretending that she could wait, but she couldn't. As she felt him underneath her, his hard cock throbbing against her skin-tight jeans, she took the necklace off, let the ring drop into her hand, and slipped the ring on her left, ring finger. "There. Perfect fit. Hmm, let's see what else is a perfect fit." Dawn barely had enough time to unfasten the button of Spike's jeans before his hand, again, stopped hers.

"So, we are getting married? And it's not because I have a soul, isn't it, cause ya know, I'm still the big bad." he smiled at her. She leaned down and kissed him, she laughed at the way Spike's body squirmed under her kiss.

"I know that. You having a soul just makes things less complicated for me, the Slayer part of me, that is. I've always loved you and I always will. Why else would I put the ring on my necklace?"

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, please continue." They began to kiss passionately. Spike wiggled around until he found enough strength to gain the dominance of the situation. He pushed Dawn aside and straddled her, she giggled at his forcefulness and cried out in pleasure as he bucked against her. His cool hands roamed her body, extingishing the fire burning beneath her flesh. She wrapped her legs around him and bucked up against him even harder. They moaned as their tongues entwined and in a explosion of spontenatity Dawn's hands reached for the zipper on Spike's jeans. "Wait." he said as his eyes flew open.

"Oh, what now!" she exclaimed, annoyed as she let her arms and legs drop to the floor.

"It's just, well...since you brought up Angel..."

"Now's the time you pick to bring up Angel?! Like I said I love you dearly, but you have the absolute worst timing I have ever seen!" Dawn glared at Spike but he did look concerned so Dawn turned her expression into a more sensitive one. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I know having a soul means I gotta be careful, right?"

"Right, and...?"

"And, well, it kinda made me think of the other thing Angel has to be careful about...you know." he said as he looked down at their entangle bodies.

"Oooooh, now I get it. You're worried about...if we fuck what will happen to your soul."

"Yes, that. And would you please stop saying 'fuck'. I've known you since you were eleven. It's unnerving!"

"Well, as you can see I'm not really eleven anymore."

"Yeah." he stared down at her body and clicked his tongue. "I guess you're not." He rolled over to one side and caressed her arm, then her breast, then down her stomach then he started fiddling with the buttons on her jeans. "Really not." Dawn's body quivered under his touch.

"I've gotta admit I love it when you're like that. I guess I've always been a sucker for a bad boy. Speaking of which..." she pushed him to the ground, again, and kissed him, harsh. demanding, and full of force but still hot and wet, full of passion.

Dawn kissed his neck then proceeded down his stomach. As she began to lick in long strokes over his abdomen, Spike moved his fingers through her hair and moaned at every flick of her tongue. She crawled down to the hard bulge in his black jeans, and began to lick, applying bits of pressure wherever she could, trilling her tongue lightly, he moaned loudly. All of a sudden, she stopped.

"Do you really think we should ask Angel?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, bloody hell! See what I've started! Dawn, I don't really care about my soul, I've been good without it! And about Angel's 'almighty wisdom' well, he's got none! Bollocks to him!"

"I know, but...holy shit, do you know what day it is?"

"Fuck-day?!" he smiled, brightly.

"No, dumbass." she stood up and brushed herself off. "It's my birthday, I can't beleive I forgot. I'm 20, today. Not that it's that important, I mean, I can't do anything I couldn't do before. I still can't drink, well, legally anyway."

"Happy Birthday, Nibblet." he stood up and kissed her lightly. Then he smiled, maniacally, and put his arms around her. "Do I have a surprise for the birthday girl? I think I can think of something to do for her." He picked her up and slowly carried her down the ladder into his room. He tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She giggled and squirmed under him.

They kissed for a long time before he began to kiss down her neck, cleavage, breasts, and stomach. When he slightly lifted her blouse to get to her skin, he felt her hands combing through his platinum blonde curls. She gasped for breath then, suddenly he felt her nails dig into his scalp, lightly, urging him to stop.

"What's the problem, pet?" he looked up and her still massaging her waist.

"You know what I've always wanted from my boyfriend on my birthday?"

"No, but I can guess." he kissed her stomach again.

"It's not a B.J. or a H.J." Spike gave her a smirk. "Or a fucking." He crawled back up her body and cupped her chin.

"What is it, luv? Whatever your heart desires, it's yours. Just name it."

"Well,..." she smiled and looked like she was actually thinking about it, even though she knew exactly what she wanted. "Anything?" Spike nodded his head. "Okay, it's..."

* * *

A/N: I'll just save it for Chapter 11. Don'tya just hate me? 


	12. Surprise!

Disclaimer: (singing) I do not own BTVS or Angel! Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy does! La! La! La! Sorry, I just felt like singing.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, called it dramatic suspense. No, probably just laziness.

* * *

Last Chapter Recap 

"What is it, luv? Whatever your heart desires, it's yours. Just name it."

"Well,..." she smiled and looked like she was actually thinking about. Even though she knew exactly what she wanted. "Anything?" Spike nodded his head. "Okay, it's..."

* * *

Chapter 11 

"Skee-ball!" yelled Spike in a full arcade, but he soon calmed down. "Yep, why did I expect anything else from you. Once a child," he laced his hand with hers and kissed it lightly, "always a child."

"Hey, watch it! I'm not a kid anymore, it's just...skee-ball was my last happy memory of my childhood before I learned what a Slayer was. I never had a real excuse to go until now. Let me play!" She tried to pull away but he grabbed before she got to the machine.

"Ya know, all those memories aren't really true?"

"I know, but it's easier to beleive in the fake memories than have none at all. Plus," she smirked, "I wouldn't trade the memory of the first time I pictured you naked for anything." She gazed at him up and down, and licked her lips. "Yummy!" Out of shock, Spike, instantly, let go of her hand as she walked, no, kinda skipped away. He approached her, almost frightened, definitely interested but composed himself back to normal just as he reached her.

"And when was that?" Spike asked as he nuzzled her neck then nibbled on her earlobe.

"I was about 12 or 13, when you came back to Sunnydale and kidnapped Wil and Xand. I remember you were in the kitchen with my mom, when you asked for those wittle marshmellows. You were so cute!"

"Cute! I tried to kill your sis and I kidnapped her friends and you thought I was cute? I just can't win with you, can I?"

"No, not really, but that was when I was young. Now, well, I still think you're adorable, but now you're fuckin' hot!" she mock shivered and put some tokens in the skee-ball machine. She threw the first ball, it landed in the 20 point hole.

"Glad to hear it, luv." he blew into her ear and flicked his tongue on her earlobe. She was so distracted, she didn't notice him take the 2nd skee-ball in his hand and toss it up the ramp completely missing all the holes. "Guess, I'm not that good at this. But I know something else I'm very good at."

At Dawn's apartment Willow frantically searched for her jacket. "We gotta find them!" cried Willow.

"Calm down, Wil, isn't it my job to freak out."

"Yes, it definately is, but think about it. What if he didn't get his soul back in time? What if she killed him? She could walking the streets, alone and scared, wanting to kill herself. You know how dramatic she is! What if he didn't get his soul back at all and she listened to you and gave him a chance. She could be dead." she found her jacket and clumsily put it on.

"And you bring this to my attention now? What are we waiting for?" They made their way towards the door, but all of sudden Angel stopped short.

"Where would she be?"

"I think I might have an idea? What was the one thing she really enjoyed as a kid?"

"Skee-ball!" they said in unision.

In the back room of the arcade Spike and Dawn were making out on the floor. Their hands roaming each other's bodies. Spike stopped and stared at her, lovingly.

"Is something the matter?" Dawn asked.

"No, just enjoying you. I love you, Nibblet."

"I love you, too, Spike. William." she added as she brushed her tongue against his neck then bit down, drawing a bit of blood.

"Oh god, I want you." moaned Spike.

"Then take me, Big Bad." Dawn gasped. Spike kissed her passionately and was just about to take off her shirt when the door burst open. Angel and Willow stood at the door in shock, staring at the two. Sounds of disgust came out of their mouths as they shielded their eyes.

"Don't you gits knock!" yelled Spike, getting up off of Dawn.

"Yeah, how did you even find us?" Dawn looked up at them

"Uhh, sorry. Umm, we were trying to find you, Dawn, and we just thought of something you really liked to do." nervously replied Willow as Angel just continued to stare in shock.

"Well, as far as I know she really likes doing what we were just doing before you two pounded down the door. Okay, I get how you found the arcade but how did you find us in here? Spying on the girl, huh, daddy?" he glared at Angel. Angel was still speechless.

"Angel, answer him!" called Dawn, quite curious herself about this matter.

"No, I'm not spying on you." he stated defenisively as if just coming out of a trance. "Never. Well, maybe once, but not now. We gave the manager your descriptions and he said he saw you two sneaking back he...I smell him all over you. Did you two have sex!"

"Angel! What's important is that Spike's not dust, right?" Willow looked at him coldly. Angel was about to say something rude or accusatory when her voice stopped him "Right?"

"Right. But...did you?" question Angel, sheepishly. Spike smiled and Dawn hesitated. Angel and Willow's face took a shocking turn. "Oh my god!"

"Whoa, reverse effect!" nearly yelled Willow. "Like when you have sex, Angel, you lose your soul, but I guess with Spike, he gets..his..soul..back." Willow finally realized that everyone in the room was now staring at her. "Well, it's true."

"We didn't!" defended Dawn. "He got his soul back before... wait, how did you know that? You have been spying on me!"

"No, we haven't, I swear." pleaded Angel.

"You do, me too! See, damn, hell, ass, bugger, bloody, bitch, bastard, and finally, fuck. That one's my favorite!" said Spike, idiotically.

"Shut up, Spike!" all three shouted in unision.

"So, what did you guys do?" Dawn glared at Angel and Willow.

"We..umm..uhh..sorta..kinda..."

"Spit it out, Wil!" screamed Dawn.

"We gave him his soul back!" explained Willow, rapidly.

"You did what!" Spike shouted.

"We...gave Spike his soul back." Angel tried to look as innocent as possible. In vain, of course, when you're a vampire dressed in black leather, it's hard for people to think you're innocent. Go figure!

"I can't beleive you!" Dawn shouted as she walked into her apartment followed by Angel, Willow, then Spike, dragging along behind still confused.

"I just wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to go through the same thing with Spike like your sister did with me. I know it was horrible for her."

"And the worse part is...you forgot my birthday." she murmured quietly.

"You swine!" Spike accused. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You forget your own daughter's birthday?" he pulled Dawn in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Angel walked over to Dawn and pushed Spike out the way. "I can take it from here, Spike." When Spike moved away Angel knew that it was more than just getting back at him by screwing his daughter. This was real. All joking aside, Spike really loved Dawn. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." she sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Now, that that's out of the way. We've got a wedding a plan!"

"What?" Angel and Willow said at the same time.

"The Nibblet and I are tying the knot."

"You're what?" called a voice from behind. Standing in the doorway was Xander and Anya. "Holy cheese on toast!" said Xander. Giles and Tara came in behind them.

"What's happening?" asked Tara.

"Dawn and Spike are getting married." said Anya.

"What? I leave her in your care and you seduce her into marrying you!" an enraged Giles shouted.

"For 5 years I've been on my own, as the Slayer. And now everybody from my past is comin' out of the woodwork. Where will it end? Buffy? Mom? The toothfairy?"

"The Slayer?" everyone said loudly except Spike, Angel and Willow.

"I give up! I really give up." said Dawn as she lifted her arms over her head in surrender and plopped down on the couch. "What else, huh? What the fuck else will go wrong today!"

"Surprise!" yelled Jen as she came out of her bedroom followed by Hell's Angels and practically everyone is Sunnydale. "Happy 20th Birthday, Dawn!"

"Aw, hell no!"

* * *

A/N: Poor Dawn! You all were wondering what was going on with the others well there you go. Again, sorry about the wait. Please forgive me! And check out my new store Explanations and Revalations.Byez! 


End file.
